Bleeding Love
by Pandora Angel Alice
Summary: Everyone knew about Rukia's crush on Ichigo, everyone, except for Inoue Orihime. When Orihime makes a bold decision and steps up to the plate, Ichigo accepts, practically destroying Rukia. Based on the songs: CONCRETE ANGEL & DID YA THINK? IchiRuki AU
1. Prolouge

**Yeah, new fic.**

**I was listening to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, and then Did Ya Think About Me? by the Veronicas when I got this idea.**

**WARNINGS/PAIRINGS: This **_**does**_** contain IchiHime! IchiRuki; and maybe some IshiHime. It depends on how cruel I want to be to Orihime.**

**Summary: **_**Everyone knew about Rukia's crush on Ichigo, everyone, except for Inoue Orihime. When Orihime makes a bold decision and steps up to the plate, Ichigo accepts, practically destroying Rukia. AU. Highschool fic.**_

**Bleeding Love**

_Orihime's POV_

''Okay, today's the day! Today I'll finally tell Kurosaki-kun how I feel!'' I said to myself as I skipped happily down Karakura Highschool's hallways. It didn't matter if Ichigo didn't love me back. It would be fine as long as he knew my feelings.

_End POV_

"Yo! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped happily.

Ichigo turned, and gave a small wave. "Morning, Inoue."

Orihime took a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutsometime!'' The aburn-haired girl said in one breath.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Say what?"

Orihime took another breath. "Do you want to go out... like on a date?" Orihime asked shyly.

Ichigo started to laugh. Orihime's face dropped.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you, Kurosaki-kun..." She said sadly, starting to walk away. Ichigo caught her arm.

"It's not that. It's just that... the _guy_ is supposed to ask that. Not the girl! I would love to, Orihime-san. And call me Ichigo. I'll come pick you up at six tonight." Ichigo said, walking away.

Orihime could have fainted.

* * *

Momo Hinamori looked at her friend somewhat worriedly.

Rukia hadn't talked all day.

"Tatsuki-chan," Momo said, tugging at the black-haired girls' arm.

"What is it, Momo?'' Tatsuki asked, putting her book down.

"What's with Rukia-san? She hasn't talked all day. And did you see those _bruises _on her arm?" Momo said quietly, so Rukia couldn't hear them.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried. I asked her brother, he had bruises on _his_ arm too. A couple cuts, too." Tatsuki said.

"Hey Rukia," Momo said to her friend, snapping the black-haired girl out of her trance. "Yeah?" Rukia asked.

"Where'd you get the bruises?" Momo asked. Rukia's face fell.

"What? Th-these? I uh... tripped down the stairs at my house!" Rukia said quickly.

"What about Byakuya?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia had to think on her feet for that one. "Uh, I fell over him! Yeah, we tripped over each other!"

Both Momo and Tatsuki seemed satisfied enough. "Okay..." They both answered, although they couldn't help but feel something bigger was going on.

All the while, Rukia tried her best to use her sweater to cover the bruises.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door, and five seconds later, a smiling Inoue Orihime peeked out.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun! Let's go!" Orihime yelled, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragged him away.

"Hold up! Orihime, you don't even know where we're going!" Ichigo said as he was dragged away.

* * *

Rukia smiled sadly. She had known Orihime asked Ichigo out. She just didn't know it would hurt this much.

The Kuchiki girl sighed, and walked inside her house.

"You're late." A cruel voice rang through the living room.

"Uh, yeah. I just... got caught up at school." Rukia said, turning to face her father.

"W-where's nee-sama?" Rukia stuttered out, driven by fear.

Kuchiki Kaitou smiled evilly. "That worthless meat bag is up in his room. I geuss he couldn't handle today."

Rukia grimaced. She knew by _today _Kaitou ment _today's beating_.

"Bye." Rukia said quickly, running up to her room.

It was a cycle. Byakuya then Rukia. Byakuya then Rukia.

It used to be a three-way cycle. Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia. Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia. One day, Hisana just couldn't take it anymore. Suicide. Her only escape. At times, Rukia thought she should just up and follow her sister. But she couldn't do that to Byakuya.

Not _ever_.

Up in her room, Rukia cried.

She stared at Hisana's picture. The only picture Rukia had left.

"Nee-chan... Why'd you go? Why'd you leave us?" Rukia sobbed into her pillow.

_"Why?"_

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**Not sure weather to continue it or not.**

**I know characters are OOC, but hey, look at Rukia! And Ichigo... I think it's a reasonable amount.**

**It's short, but the chapters'll get longer if you _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**~Adieu!**


	2. Blood Shed

**Chapter two.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyway, I do not own anything. BLEACH belongs to Kubo. Did Ya Think About Me? belongs to The Veronica's. Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride. And I only own the OC's I may or may not use.**

**Enjoy...**

**Bleeding Love Part II: Blood Shed**

"Get up. _Now_." Kaitou said icily.

Byakuya watched in horror as Rukia tried desperately to get up, coughing up blood.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? _Get up_!" Kaitou said, colder, if possible.

He kicked Rukia and she fell over, blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Bastard..." Rukia said, smirking as she saw Kaitou's reaction.

"What'd you say you worthless little bitch?!" The man shouted, lifting his foot up for another kick.

Rukia yelped as the foot connected with her head.

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" He said, moving to Rukia.

The seventeen-year old, although he wouldn't admit it, felt guilty. He had made a promise, and broken it. It had been broken for the past five years.

****

FLASHBACK

_"Hisana, you can't do this! Think about me and Rukia! Byakuya said as he watched his sister wipe away the last of her tears._

_"I'm sorry Byakuya. I can't take it anymore!" Hisana cried, fingering the poison-filled vile in her hands._

_Byakuya looked down. "There's no stopping you... is there?"_

_Hisana smiled sadly. "No," She put a comforting hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Just do me this one favor... Promise me..."_

_"What?" Byakuya asked, still looking down, wondering if he was still a baby in his crib, dreaming about the past twelve years._

_Hisana sighed deeply. "Promise me, you'll always protect Rukia. The only reason that bastard hated us was because we looked like mom! Once I'm gone you _know_ he'll focus on her!" Hisana said. _

_It was true, Hikaru Kuchiki, Hisana, Rukia, and Byakuya's mother, had died from an illness. And Rukia and Hisana were her sheer images, only younger._

_Hisana stood, looking at Byakuya silently. Then, she started humming. _

_Soon, she was singing. _

_"A statue stands in a shaded place... an angel girl with an upturned face... her name is written on a polished rock... a broken heart that the world forgot..." Hisana cleared her throat. _

_"Goodbye, Byakuya." She cast a glance at the sleeping Rukia. _

_"Bye, Ru-chan." Hisana whispered, and then dumped the poisonous contents from her hand, into her mouth._

_And right before she died, Hisana whispered one more thing._

_"Y-You won't f-forget, will y-you? Ne, Bya...ku...ya...?_

**FLASHBACK**

"Bya...ku...ya..." Rukia whispered, passing out.

Kaitou looked down at the two teenagers.

"You wanna help _her_?"

Byakuya nodded slowly, knowing what was coming.

The seventeen year old yelped as Kaitou held his head down with his foot.

Byakuya's eyes' widened as he saw Kaitou pick up a kitchen kinife.

Then, he smiled. With all the commotion his death would cause, Kaitou would temporarily forget Rukia.

Byakuya closed his eyes almost peacfully, waiting for the sharp pain. Very soon he would see Hisana and Hikaru.

And the next morning, Rukia awoke in the hospital..._alone_.

* * *

After class that day, Tatsuki and Momo talked quietly outside of class.

"...And she's also in the hospital. Burglary my ass. What kind of burglur steals nothing but beats up a fifteen-year old girl within an inch of her life, and stabs their brother? Makes no sense." Tatsuki said, putting her hands on her hips.

Momo nodded. "Yeah... and what's with th-" Momo stopped as a certain aburn girl and strawberry blonde girl walked up.

"Ohayou!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked Tatsuki.

"You didn't hear? It's all over school! _Apperantly _someone broke into Kuchiki's place but nothing got stolen," Momo said. "But Rukia's in the hospital, and her brother Byakuya's dead. Got stabbed. Eight times." The peach-girl finished.

"WHAT?!" Rangiku screeched. She and Byakuya had dated for a short time, and were good friends even _after_ the break-up.

Rangiku had always been worried about Byakuya's injuries, and asked him about it frequently.

But he would just brush her off and stoically say, like he always did, "It's nothing of your concern, Rangiku." She knew something was going on, but stayed out of it.

Now this happend?

Rangiku willed herself not to cry; Byakuya would hate that.

She remembered that stupid grin... the first and last she ever saw. It was the day they met.

_"Ha Ha! Ran-chan's a crybaby!" Byakuya laughed, the seven-year old pointing a finger at the young girl._

_Rangiku wiped mud and tears from her eyes. "I'm not crying! Jerk!"_

He and his friends had been coursing through the playground.

He "accidentally" pushed Rangiku in a puddle of mud.

She was _so _mad. So, like all seven year olds do, got him back.

_"Who's the crybaby now?! Eh, Byakuya-kun?!" Rangiku asked, pushing Byakuya into the same mud puddle Rangiku fell in the day before._

_He had started to cry,_**{I know very un-Byakuya ish. But he's seven. What'd you expect?} **_and Rangiku, unlike Byakuya had been the previous day, felt guilty._

_"Hey...you alright?" Rangiku asked, concerned._

_Suddenly the sobbing stopped, and Byakuya looked up, grinning stupidly. _

_"Gotch'a!"_

Rangiku smiled sadly.

She knew it would be the last one for a while.

* * *

Rukia awoke to the beeping of heart moniters.

_Hospital...again? What'd that bastard do now? _Rukia thought bitterly.

Although the hospital was the only place besides school where Rukia wasn't really afraid, she still didn't like it.

"Oh, good, you're up!" A nurse said as she walked in.

"Unohana-san?" Rukia remembered the nurse from her last visit at Karakura Hospital, when she broke her leg "skateboarding".

It wasn't a total lie, Kaitou did try to smash Rukia's head in with a skateboard. And, it gave her an excuse for the bruises.

"W-where's nii-sama?" Rukia asked, suddenly fearing the answer.

Unohana frowned. "You probably passed out before it happened... but... Byakuya-kun is.... he's dead, Rukia."

The words played in Rukia's head for what seemed like forever. _Dead. Never coming back. Gone forever. Byakuya was _dead_._

"Byakuya...is...dead...?" Rukia said. It was more of a statement then question.

Unohana nodded. "Yeah. But... none of your stuff was stolen. I geuss those robbers bailed after they killed Byakuya."

"Anyway, Rukia-chan, you have to stay here for another two weeks, just to heal a little more. After you leave though, I suggest another few days off from school." Unohana said, smiling warmly.

"I'll go get the doctor. He'll do a checkup." Unohana finished.

"Miyako-dono?" Rukia asked hopefully. Miyako was like the mother Rukia never had.

Unohana shook her head. "Nope. She's out sick. And I said _he,_ didn't I? There's another doctor who came in because of our shortage of staff. He runs a clinic a few blocks away. His name's Isshin Kurosaki. I think you'll like him. H-!"

Unohana was cut off as the front door jerked open, revealing a man, about forty, with somewhat spiky brown hair.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-san." Unohana said, sweatdropping.

"Ohayou, Unohana-san! Is this the lovley Kuchiki-san?" Isshin asked, looking Rukia over.

"H-hai." The Kuchiki girl stuttered out. "You can call me Rukia."

"Alright Rukia-chan! The checkup'll start in a few minutes, Unohana-san, can you help me?"

Unohana once again smiled that warm smile Rukia had grown so accustomed to. "Sure."

* * *

"Why are you so late?"

Isshin froze as he walked in his livingroom.

12:00 AM. Oh crap.

"Ichigo. I think the question is why are _you_ still up!" Isshin said, turning on his son.

Ichigo looked at his father, a scowl on his face.

"Alright. The hospital was pretty busy alright? And there was this one girl I wanted to..."

"Can you stop thinking of women for three minutes, idiot!"

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "Not what I meant! I wanted to do a background check. She had these bruises... and her father claimed their house was broken into. There are bruises and cuts much older than just two days ago. Not only that, but there was no sign of forced entry. House was a mess, but that's it."

"Wait, two days ago?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo then remembered something Tatsuki told him.

_"Oi, Tatsuki."_

_The black-haired girl turned._

_"What?"_

_Ichigo looked at the empty chair in front of him._

_"Where's Kuchiki?"_

_Tatsuki's eye's widened. "You didn't hear? Her house was broken into! Her brother's dead, and she's in the hospital, but nothing was stolen. Weird, huh?"_

_Ichigo looked back to the desk. He hadn't really talked to Rukia before, but he knew her, and they were somewhat friends._

_"Yeah...sure."_

_

* * *

_

Rukia sighed deeply and fingered one of the white roses out of a boquet Momo and Tatsuki gave her.

They were beautiful, but roses withered fast. She had to save at least one for Byakuya's grave.

She looked at the vase of lillies from Orihime, and the daisies from Rangiku.

She had such thoughtful friends.

No one else, though.

Hisana. Dead.

Okaasan. Dead.

Byakuya. Dead.

Rukia sighed.

His blood was shed.

Shed for her.

To protect _her_.

All for _her_.

* * *

**Now, I'm sorry for killing Byakuya, but it was necissary. **

**Don't kill me, because he comes back. No, not back to life, but his death plays a big role in this story.**

**And maybe... just maybe... I'll do a special chapter at the end for Byakuya lovers (like myself)!**

**Review.**

**...Please?**

**-T.M.U**


	3. Tears in the Rain

**Chapter three.**

**Okay, I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

**Just a heads up, there will be IchiRuki hints, a BIG one in this chappie, and IchiHime drifty-apartyness. Sorry Orihime!**

****

OC in this chapter, so here's a description (And one for Kaitou, too!)

**__**

Kaitou: Silver hair, blue eyes, and his fashion is pretty much a T-shirt and jeans.

Nana: Deep blue (Not quite raven blue, but indigo.) hair, and purple-lavander eyes. In school, a uniform. Outside of school, a dark blue, almost black, shirt, jeans jacket, and jeans.

**Tears in the Rain**

__

**Three weeks later:**

Rukia crawled to the edge of the alleyway, rain pouring down.

After she had gotten home from the hospital, which was less than a week ago, Kaitou had beaten Rukia to no more than a bloody pulp.

Rukia was cold all over; she had run away from home and with all the strength she had left, crawled into the alley.

Maybe she could fall asleep... right there, no nightmares, no feeling, just nothing. Just fall asleep and never wake up.

It seemed nice...

Rukia closed her eyes, almost totally numb from cold.

She then remembered some advice Hisana had told her, a week before she died.

__

"Remember Rukia, to live is to love. And to love is to live."

"What's that supposed to mean, sis?" Rukia asked, her big indigo eyes boring into her sisters'.

Hisana chuckled. "It means live life to it's fullest; love comes in strange ways."

Rukia knew that was true. She had met her best friends Momo and Tatsuki in kinder garden, during a mud fight against the boys.

Rukia smiled sadly at the thought.

She closed her eyes, and just as she lost consciousness, she felt warmth engulf her, and a soft voice say, "It's alright".

She opened her eyes just enough to see warm amber eyes.

An angel?

She smiled slightly at the thought.

* * *

"I'm worried. Do you think she'll be okay? I mean, she's out of school for weeks, and then I see her bloody and beaten in the middle of the street?"

Isshin looked at Ichigo. It had been almost four hours since the orange-haired teen found Rukia on the side of the street, and she still hadn't woken up.

"She'll be fine, Ichigo. Don't worry." Isshin tried to reassure Ichigo.

To be honest, Isshin hadn't been very surprised to see Rukia like that. He knew something was going on.

"When she wakes up, go see how she's feeling." Isshin said, before walking away.

All Ichigo could do was nod.

* * *

A soft groan was heard as Rukia opened her eyes.

She was in a room... the hospital? No, the hospital was pure white. This room had different colors all around. Greens, blues, reds....

"You're up." A voice commented, and Rukia looked up to see Ichigo, standing in the doorway.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Rukia stuttered.

Ichigo smirked. "Why does everyone call me that? Just call me Ichigo, okay, Rukia?"

Rukia stared at him. She hadn't even been aware that she always called him that.

"Sorry..." The Kuchiki girl mumbled.

"So..." Ichigo started, trying to break the silence. "I heard about your brother... I didn't really know him... but I'm sorry."

Rukia's fists clenched at the mention of Byakuya.

Ichigo saw the reaction and immediately regretted mentioning Byakuya.

"S-sorry!" Ichigo said, putting his hands up. "Don't start crying!" Ichigo didn't know Rukia well enough to know she wasn't a crier.

Rukia laughed almost bitterly. "Don't worry. I don't cry. I never do..." Rukia's eyes became somewhat distant as she whispered the last part.

Ichigo was confused. Never cries? Why would she? What would she cry for? Ichigo then decided to ask about her bruises.

"Oi, Rukia," Rukia looked up. "Where'd you get those bruises? I heard your house got broken into, but most of those injuries should've healed by now."

"Um nowhere." Rukia said quickly. "I...I'm a klutz. I always get hurt. That's why I always have those bruises." Rukia said. She decided to take a page from Byakuya's book. 'Klutz'. The number one excuse.

Ichigo seemed to buy it. "But why were you out in the middle of the street? Beaten so _badly_? A klutz wouldn't get that hurt!"

Rukia was silent.

"Did someone...do that to you?" Ichigo questioned, his voice barley above a whisper.

He frowned as she looked away, wrapped in silence. It was a yes.

He suddenly felt angry. Who would do that to her?

"I'm calling your parents." Ichigo said, standing up.

He blinked when he saw her shake her head wildly. No.

He was suddenly fearful. What if someone in her family was doing that to her?

If anyone, it was her father. Byakuya was, of course, dead. Ichigo knew Rukia once had a sister, but died. No one really knew much about her. Her mom...Rukia's mother had been dead for the past twelve years. No _way_ it could be her.

It had to be her father, if anyone. He was usually drunk, as Ichigo saw it. The first time Ichigo saw Kaitou, he was beyond drunk. It was in elementary school, Rukia, in third grade, Byakuya, fifth.

For now though, Ichigo wouldn't question the silent girl.

"I'll get you some water." Ichigo finished, and walked out.

Before he left the room, however, he looked over his shoulder.

"You know... If you don't want to go home... you could... stay here, if you want." The teen said, looking into the shocked eyes of Kuchiki Rukia.

"R-really?" Rukia asked unbelievingly, finding her voice.

Ichigo sighed. His dad wouldn't mind. He would probably encourage it, because of Rukia's condition.

"Of course." The orange-haired boy said, walking out.

But as he got to the kitchen, a thought crossed him.

What would he tell Orihime?

* * *

Ichigo liked Orihime, but as nothing more than friends.

Ichigo treated the auburn-haired girl more like a little sister, than a girlfriend.

He didn't know _what_ he was thinking when he agreed to go out with her.

Ichigo guessed he just pitied her. Orihime had been chasing him since the first day of middle school. And with the death of her brother, Orihime was pretty much all alone.

She had friends, her best friend Tatsuki, and Rukia and Momo, whom she met through Tatsuki. She was also friends with two upperclassmen, a senior, Matsumoto Rangiku, and a softmore, who always seemed to avoid the group when around Rukia, Ai-iro Nana.

Ichigo carried the glass of ice-cold water into the guest room where Rukia was currently resting. As he did, he thought about the Orihime situation a little more. And, deep in his mind, Ichigo knew...

They had to break up.

* * *

**I know. Short chapter, but I update kinda fast... Plus, it's okay, now you know dumping Orihime won't take too long.**

**Somewhat IchiRuki, and Ichigo's catching on pretty fast, huh?**

**And, for my OC Nana, she plays a pretty major role at the end, after Ichigo and Rukia get together.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time, which will probably be during a oneshot while I brainstorm, or next weekend.**

**Ja ne!**

**~T. Meroko U.**


	4. The Hope of The Full Moon

**Chapter Four.**

**Okay, this chapter introduces another OC of mine, Mitsuki, and later you'll find out some more... interesting news. It concerns her, Hisana, and Byakuya.**

**Anyway... here's her profile!**

**_Mitsuki: She has a pretty peppy, silly attitude, but serious when she wants to be. She has black hair, silver highlights, and onyx-coloured eyes. In Japanese, her name means "Full Moon."_**

**There's another OC named Yuuki, but she's dead... so... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

****

_

* * *

_

**The Hope of the Full Moon**

_Like a lost child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever  
"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike?  
And I decided then I would protect you  
**nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute  
"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
futari niteru no kana?  
ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni  
**_--Myself by Myco

* * *

"Kiyone-chan!" Mitsuki chirped as she skipped up to her friend.

"What'cha doin'?" The black-haired seventeen-year old asked in a sing-song voice.

Kiyone smiled at her friends' antics. Most teenagers had love and school to worry about. Mitsuki didn't. She didn't care what people said or thought. She was just _there_.

"Nothin'..." Kiyone responded tiredly. _How_was she going to tell Mitsuki this?

"You're lying. It's something important. Something that's eating away at you... and if you don't tell someone you'll explode..." Mitsuki said, suddenly serious.

Kiyone stopped. Could Mitsuki be _that_ smart? She could barely read at a third-grade level!

"You know?" Kiyone asked, turning to face Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiled, and stuck her tounge out. "'Course! I always knew you loved Sentarou-kun!" She said, making a heart with her hands.

Kiyone blushed. Maybe Mitsuki wasn't _that _smart. "NO!" The seventeen-year old screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the park. Kiyone laughed nervously, and dragged Mitsuki to a park bench. They sat down, and Kiyone sighed.

"I talked to Isane-oniichan." Kiyone said. Her sister, Isane, worked with Doctors Miyako and Unohana in Karakura Hospital. Isane had moved from Tokyo to Karakura after college, which was where Kiyone still lived. Mitsuki had arrived when she was ten, and lived with her fifteen-year-old cousin named Yuuki. Unfortunately, when she was eighteen, Yuuki died. Mitsuki had lived on her own since she was thirteen.

"And...?" Mitsuki failed to see the problem.

"And... she's working on a case with Unohana-san. It's about this fifteen year old girl... The girls' doctor, Kurosaki Isshin, said her bruises... the density... healing... everything, was related to child abuse, and-"

"Stop." Mitsuki cut Kiyone off. She knew where the Kotetsu was getting at, and, frankly, she didn't like it. Not at all. Out of habit, Mitsuki held on to her arm, which was covered by a long-sleeved shirt, where a jagged, ugly scar ran down. It was small, but it looked deep.

"I don't want to go back, okay? It's too painful. My brother... my _sisters_...And... I...all I did was...run...run..." Mitsuki couldn't finish. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"I...I'll see you at school on Monday, 'kay?" The black haired teen said, standing up. She was near tears now.

But just as she turned, Kiyone cried, "Mitsuki! Her name is.... Kuchiki....Kuchiki Rukia."

Mitsuki stopped.

"Rukia...?"

* * *

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo started as he walked into the guest room.

"Hi..." Rukia said softly, clutching the blue bedroom sheets tightly.

"So... You don't wanna call your family, do you?" Ichigo asked, placing the glass next to Rukia on the bedside table.

What family? Rukia thought bitterly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't." Rukia said, putting on a fake smile.

"Well is there _anyone_ I can call? Just to let them know your alright?"

Rukia almost laughed. But she just smiled sadly. Who would care? No one, that's who.

Rukia shook her head. No.

"I'm all alone." The black-haired girl whispered.

Ichigo frowned. No one? No one cared about her? Sure people did... There was Tatsuki and Momo, Orihime, Rangiku. And although he wouldn't admit it, himself. "That's not true," Ichigo blurted out. Rukia looked up. "What about Momo? And Tatsuki? Orihime..." Ichigo kept voicing his thoughts as Rukia smiled slightly. But what she didn't hear was the quiet cut in of "me" at the end.

"I guess..." Rukia responded quietly when he finished. Then she heard a tap on the windowsill. She turned, and frowned.

It was raining that night, too.

* * *

_Rain poured down on the tiny town of Karakura._

_"Mi-chan," Byakuya said to a young girl, using her nickname. She was about his age, ten. She had straight, black hair that went to down to the small of her back, one silver highlight streaking down. A backpack was slung over her shoulder._

_"Do you have to do this?" Byakuya had asked, gripping Mitsuki's shoulders tightly._

_The young girl, Mitsuki sighed. "Yes." She looked up at the full moon. "I am so sorry."_

_Byakuya smiled sadly. You could tell he wasn't used to it; he twitched a little._

_"It's alright, you gotta do what you gotta do." Mitsuki smiled at her brother._

_"What do I tell Hisana and Rukia...?" Byakuya asked quietly._

_Mitsuki sighed. She couldn't wait. Yuuki was probably already at the train station. "Hisana already knows. Tell Rukia..."_

_"Tell her...?" Byakuya repeated._

_"Tell her... I'm dead. The last thing we need is for her to try and leave, too." Mitsuki said._

_Byakuya hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."_

_"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come? I mean... Yuuki said it was fine, of course, and, if you stay here... you could..." _

_Byakuya shook his head. "No. We need to stay. You go. Don't worry about us. After all, you need to get out more than we do. You know... with your-__." Byakuya was cut off by Mitsuki._

_"I get it, okay? I have to be careful."_

_Byakuya looked at the clock. "You should get going."_

_Mitsuki sighed._

_"Right."_

* * *

Rukia sighed. Byakuya had told her the truth about Mitsuki a long time ago.

At first Rukia was tempted to go and follow her older sister, but decided against it. She just hoped she could see Mitsuki again.

She looked up at Ichigo, and smiled. It was a tired, sad smile.

Love. Hope. Dreams. Words her sisters and brother always said was precious.

Rukia never hoped.

Rukia never dreamed.

She never _tried_ to love.

She just _didn't_.

It wasn't her, it wasn't Rukia.

Never her...

_Never was..._

_

* * *

_

**New chapter!**

**It was a little angsty, and focused more on my OC.**

**Don't worry, though, she won't appear again for a few more chappies!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**See you again :)!**

**~T.M.U**


	5. White Moon

****

Chapter Five.

I finally found a good song that fits this story as much as _Did ya think about me? _And _Concrete Angel_! It's _Be Your Girl _from the anime Elfen Lied! The song basically tells of this guy who is in love with two girls, and how the main girl(Rukia) is really upset and sad, but acting happy. So, I think it was a really good fit.

We actually have Nana in this one! Well, the first scene anyway.

I own nothing but my OCs!

****

White Moon

__

koko de namida ha hikyou datte  
ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo  
sore demo iitte nandomo omotta  
anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo  
soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru  
uso demo kiyasume demo  
ne onegai  
atashi no naka ha anata dake  
aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte

_It's shameful to shed tears here  
So I grit my teeth, enduring it all  
Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that  
Although I'm sharing you with someone else  
Resenting it, I've cried countless times  
Even if it's just a lie to comfort me  
Please  
You're the only one in my heart  
Tell me that I'm the only one you love_

_**-Be Your Girl**_

**_###############################################333_**

"Really? It was that bad?" Nana asked through the phone.

_"Yeah." _Kiyone said on the other line._ "And she passed out in the middle of English, too. I had to make up a really good excuse; Hotaru-sensei can read me like a book. She went home, but I think she has the flu. I'll have to keep an eye on her now. Sometimes, she can be so damn annoying!"_ Kiyone shouted through the phone.

"Right," Nana sighed. "I remember. Hell, I was _there_ when Isane told her. Make sure she doesn't overdue it; for her, the flu is _fatal_.

Kiyone sighed on the other end. _"Alright. We better get going; I have History next, and Hajami-sensei does _not_ like it when I'm late. See ya later, Nana." _Kiyone said, and hung up.

Nana sighed. Mitsuki was so stupid. How could she get so careless? As if having leu-

"Nana-san?" Nana was cut out of her thoughts by a voice. She whirled around, and saw Inoue Orihime staring back at her.

"What are you doing? We have math next, remember?" Orihime said, smiling.

_Oh joy._ Nana thought sarcastically. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I geuss I was just a little lost in thought... Um... Inoue, could you do me a favor?"

Orihime nodded. "Of course! What are friends for?"

Nana smiled. Orihime was so sweet. "Could you tell sensei I'll be a little late? I need to check something." Nana said, turning around.

Orihime was counfused. "Uh, sure, but why? Why are you skip- huh?"

Nana was already gone.

"Nana-san?"

* * *

**__**

Dream/Flashback

_"But why okaasama?" Rukia asked her mother curiously._

_Hikaru sighed. Rukia was at the age where the only scentences she could produce were questions._

_"Just because, okay? Your sisters, father, and Byakuya will be gone, too, but remember Kaien-kun?" The black-haired woman asked, smiling warmly._

_Rukia nodded vigorusly. "Yeah, Kaien-donos' the bestest!" Rukia squealed. Kaien Shiba was the name of her babysitter, and the fourteen year old Rukia seemed to develop a crush on._

_Hikaru smiled._

****

_Different Flashback_

_"Okaasama?" Rukia whispered, looking through the small hole in the closet door Hikaru had locked her in._

_It was for her saftey._

_Byakuya, Hisana, Mitsuki, and Kaitou were at the doctors for Hisana and Mitsuki's checkups. And in that time, a murderer broke into the house. He was saying something about a grudge over the Kuchiki clan._

_"Okaasama!" Rukia almost yelled, but caught herself. She couldn't get caught. Hikaru was thrown to the ground, and her attacker held what looked like a gun._

_"O-Okaa..."_

_Bang!_

_Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. "...sama..."_

_**Tell me it isn't true... tell me this is just a dream...**_Eight-year old Rukia kept thinking to herself.**_ Tell me... tell me..._**

"Tell me it isn't true!" Rukia screamed, jolting upright.

Ichigo's room was right across from the geust room, so he was the first one to find Rukia.

"Rukia, what's..." He stopped as he saw Rukia's shaking form. She didn't seem to care that she was sobbing almost hystarically.

"Rukia..." Ichigo started at he sat on the vanity chair next to her bed. She immediatly started sobbing into his chest.

"Oka...Okaasama's dead... she's gone... everyone is gone..." Rukia whimpered, crying even more.

"Shhh... It's okay..." Ichigo said, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Isshin yelled as he ran in.

Luckily the twins hadn't woken up.

He frowned when he saw Rukia.

"She had a nightmare," Ichigo answered.

"Make sure she gets rest, after she calms down." Isshin said sternly, walking out.

Rukia's sobbing slowly stopped.

_

* * *

_

The next day was Friday.

It was raining, just like the day before. Ichigo had skipped the entire week of school, and everyone had asked where he'd been.

"Ichigo, where were you all last week?" Tatsuki asked curiously. Orihime nodded.

Ichigo couldn't tell them about Rukia; it would be too akward.

"I was... sick." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki frowned. She had known Ichigo since the age of nine, so she knew for a fact Ichigo Kurosaki did not get sick.

"Oh... okay." Orihime said simply. Tatsuki stayed silent.

Ichigo knew what Tatsuki was thinking.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki and Momo caught Ichigo just before he left for school that day.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. He wanted to go see if Rukia was still sane after spending a whole eight hours with his father.

"What's goin' on?" Tatsuki asked, slightly glaring at Ichigo. Momo had the same look, her eyes blazing.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ichigo said simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

"What's the hurry? Why the rush?" Momo asked coldly, very unlike her.

Ichigo was already stressed; he didn't need these two breathing down his neck.

"You wanna know?" He asked, taking a step forward. "I'll tell you." He led the two to a nearby park bench, and blocked out by the sound of a lawnmower, proceeded to tell them about Rukia.

"No... _way...._" Momo whispered.

"Really? How? When? Where? Who?" Tatsuki asked, shaking Ichigo.

"Yes," He answered.

"How? When? Where? Who?" She asked again.

"On Monday." Ichigo said, a little irritated.

"Where? How? Who?" She asked for the third time.

"One of the alley's downtown."

"How? Who?"

"I think someone did this to her... and I have a pretty good feeling you know who it was..."

"WHO?!" Tatsuki screamed, not hearing any of Ichigo's answers.

"Oh, I think you know who, Tatsuki!!" Ichigo shouted back.

He calmed himself down. "I was hoping you'd know the answer."

"Do you Tatsuki? I mean you are her neighbor. Or _used_ to be, anyway." Momo replied, looking at the black-haired girl.

"Well... her dad was acting kind of strange. He wasn't sad, barley even upset when he heard Rukia was in the hospital. He was completley unemotional when he saw Rukia again; although I thought I saw him glare at her. And... I was thinking... Man...how do I put this?" Tatsuki kept mumbling to herself, trying to find a way to finish the sentence.

"You think Kaitou did this, huh?" Ichigo finished for her.

All Tatsuki could do was nod.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter... it kinda seems like a filler. **

**But look on the bright side...There's IchiRuki Hurt/Comfort!**

**Anyway, I am now totally in love with _Be Your Girl!_**

**Speaking of the lovley song, I made an AMV for it on YouTube. If your interested, I put the link on my profile.**

**See you again!**

**P.S. Please Review!**

**T.M.U**


	6. Crash

****

Chapter Six.

Okay, Hopefully this chapter will seem less filler-ish.

Oh, and I hope for the those of you who saw my AMV liked it.

I don't own Bleach, or any songs based off of or used in this.

****

Crash

__

Oh good-bye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change;  
So long to everything up until yesterday  
An uncool kindness is at my side  
~With you  
I pass one ear phone over to you  
And this moment slowly streams over to you  
Can you really love me? Even though I sometimes lose my way

****

Oh Good-bye days ima kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long  
Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la la it's you  
Katahou no iyafon wo kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan  
Umaku ai sete imasu ka? tama ni mayou kedo

--Good-bye Days by Yui

Momo looked shocked.

"Kuchiki Kaitou-san?" She asked in disbelief.

Tatsuki was silent, then spoke up. "It...makes sense, doesn't it? All those days she was absent... those injuries...No one else would be around long enough, she always went straight home after school. Her brother, no matter how unemotional and cold hearted he was, would _never_do that to Rukia. Kaitou's the only explanation."

After a while, Ichigo asked, "You guys wanna come visit her?"

* * *

Momo and Tatsuki nodded.

When Ichigo got home, he spotted Rukia and Yuzu, the former covered head-to-toe in flour, and both were laughing.

"Oh, welcome home Ichigo! Earlier today I asked Rukia if she could help me with dinner, and she said yes! Anyway, where were you? Why are you so late?" Yuzu questioned, looking at her brother

"Well, you see..." Ichigo trailed off as Momo and Tatsuki walked in.

"Momo-chan! Tatsuki-chan!" Rukia said, surprised.

"Hi, Rukia." The two girls said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, wiping flour from her face.

Tatsuki sighed. "We wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

* * *

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!!" Rukia screamed.

"Otousama would never do that!" Rukia said, her voice cracking at the mention of Kaitou.

"Are you sure? Rukia, we're your friends, and we want to know if..." Momo was cut off as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Karin mumbled as she walked towords the door.

The black-haired middle-schooler put on a a fake smile, waving lightly to a smiling Inoue Orihime.

Karin didn't hate Orihime, she just didn't like her and Ichigo dating. To be completely honest, even though she had only known her for a couple days, Karin liked Rukia much more than Orihime.

"Hi, Orihime..." Karin said, her smile getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"Hello Karin-chan," Karin glared at the nickname. "Where's Ichi-kun? I wanted to see if we could go on a picnic!" Orihime said, motioning to the picnic basket in her hands.

Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment, why don't you..."

"Oh, Ichi-kun! Hi! How are you? I just wanted to see if..." Orihime ran inside, completely ignoring Karin.

"...Go home." Karin finished sourly.

"I'll be in my room..." Karin huffed bitterly, stomping down the hallway and into her room.

"So? How about it?" Orihime asked sweetly, holding up the picnic basket. "I packed red bean paste ramen!" She said, trying to make it sound tempting.

Everyone sweat dropped._ Red bean paste _ramen_?! How the hell do you make bean paste _ramen_?!_Momo thought. And she thought Rangiku had bad taste in food.

Ichigo smiled at his "girlfriend". "No thanks Orihime. We're... kind of in the middle of something..." He looked at Rukia. "Can I tell her?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure..."

"Alright...we think, uh... how should I put this..." Ichigo tried to find a way of telling Orihime about the situation without attracting Yuzu's attention, who was currently in the kitchen.

Rukia got tired of waiting. If someone was gonna know her secret, they would know now, dammit!

"Spit it out Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, finally having enough.

Ichigo scowled, then leaned forward, and whispered in Orihime's ear.

Her eyes widened.

"Really?! Kuchiki-san, is it true?!" She asked, looking at Rukia.

She hesitated, then opened her mouth to give them an answer...

_Crash!_

The front door slammed open.

Rukia hid upon seeing who it was. Yuzu, scared out of her mind, went to go find Isshin.

Ichigo tried to help Rukia, shielding her with his arm.

Kaitou scowled from his position at the doorway. He was obviously drunk, from the way he stumbled as he walked.

He then smiled almost warmly, holding his hand out. This scared Rukia even more. "Come on Rukia. Come home. I was worried. Come _on_."

Rukia inched closer to Ichigo. She decided to take a leap of faith. "N-no..."

She expected Kaitou to blow and grab her and take her back, but instead he just smiled larger and laughed a little. "I know you don't mean that. Come home. Hisana isn't," Rukia flinched. "Byakuya certainly isn't," Momo and Tatsuki glared. "Mitsuki-chan is gone," Orihime stood up. Sora, her brother, had known a Mitsuki Kuchiki. "And Hikaru certainly isn't..." Ichigo's eyes widened. Her mom...

Rukia was about to get up, too overwhelmed by her emotions, when Ichigo's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Didn't you hear? She said no." Ichigo said, glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

Kaitou turned back to Rukia, glaring this time. "Don't make me repeat myself; _come on._"

"Why should she?" Orihime spoke up. "She's a person. You can't just order her around like that."

"Shut up and Mind you're own business, kid." Kaitou growled, grabbing her by the hair and pushing her back on the floor.

"Inoue!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison. Tatsuki and Momo just stared in shock.

Kaitou then stepped forward and punched Ichigo in the stomach. He was heading for Tatsuki when Rukia finally snapped.

"Stop!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll go..." The young girl sniffed, and yelped as Kaitou grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her towords the door.

Before he could even step on the threshold, however, Ichigo kicked him in the gut and sent him flying back.

"You little..."

"That is _enough_!" Isshin shouted from the kitchen door. Behind him was a crying Yuzu and a glaring Karin.

"Let her _go_Kaitou." Isshin said sternly. Even though he only knew her for about a week, Isshin had taken a liking to Rukia, even referring to her as his "third daughter". He didn't like seeing them beaten like that. Who would? And it hurt Isshin even more knowing Rukia was most likely abused her entire life.

"Let her go." Isshin repeated.

"Why should I? You can't control me, Kurosaki." Kaitou replied.

"Bet _I _can beat him to a bloody pulp!" Karin challenged.

"Shush, Karin-chan..." Yuzu pleaded with her sister.

"Karin, stop it." Isshin said. Karin took a step back, surprised by her goofy father's sudden change in character. "You're quite right Kuchiki-san, I cannot stop you, but the police can, and I won't hesitate to call them. Now let go."

Kaitou, after a two-minute long glaring competition with Isshin finally let Rukia go, and left. "This isn't over. Not by a long-shot." He mumbled as he walked out.

Ichigo caught the small girl as she stumbled backwards. "I-Ichigo..." She whimpered. Ichigo turned to look at Orihime.

"You okay, Inoue?" The auburn-haired girl nodded weakly. "Yeah... I'm fine. How's Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo looked back at the shaking girl in his arms. "She's fine, shaken up, but fine." Orihime nodded. "That's good," She looked at Momo and Tatsuki. "How bout you two?"

"Okay..." The two girls sighed out in unison.

"Dad... how'd you know him?" Ichigo asked Isshin, referring to Kaitou.

Isshin sighed. "We were partners back when I worked for Karakura Police Department... you know, when I was a P.D. He and I didn't see each other again after he went solo and I met Masaki... I heared he got fired... but never thought he'd acctually get _married_..."

"He's not my father..." Rukia mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"He's Byakuya-onii and Mitsuki-onii's father. Their mom died when they were about two, and then otousan married my mother, Hikaru. But... Hikaru and my father loved each other, that much I saw, well, you know, before she died. That's probably why he hated us so much; Hisana and me. We look so much like her. Byakuya and Mitsuki though... I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure it's because he didn't love his first wife, and wants to get rid of anything that's her."

"That's horrible." Momo sighed.

Rukia kept her head down.

"I know."

* * *

**Whaddya think?! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**...Please?**

**T.M.U**


	7. Beautiful Wish

**Chapter seven.**

**I didn't use a song for this chapter, instead, I did a rewrite of one of my favorite poems!**

**HOORAY! Ichigo is finally gonna be rid of Orihime! And, I'm gonna put up a new poll... who should Orihime be with in 'Bleeding Love'?**

**Oh, and I've been hinting on Mitsuki's illness for a while now. And it's finally reveled!**

**Okay, You know the drill... I own nothing!**

**Beautiful Wish**

__

I walked along the beach with you.  
And as I did, memories flashed across my eyes.  
Painful, tragic, memories.  
With each memory, there was a new thought. And with each thought, footprints appeared.  
Sometimes, there were two pairs of footprints. Other times, there was only one.  
This had me troubled; for during the times of sorrow and defeat, there was only one set.  
So I turned and said,  
"I am broken. You promised me you would always be there for me. So, why, in the horrible, troubled times, You were never there? Why?"  
You stopped and looked at me. The only sounds were waves crashing against the sand.  
"Because, during those times where you saw only one set of footprints, I carried you."  
I smiled, closed my eyes, and whispered...  
"Thank you."

**--My rewrite of _Footprints in the Sand,_ by Mary Stevenson**

__

"I know..."

Rukia's broken and hurt voice rang through Ichigo's head over and _over_ and _over_.Ichigo stood motionless, looking at the sleeping girl in the guest room. He looked in sympathy at the young girl. She really had no one...

Ichigo turned to leave, and heard a soft groan.

"Please... stay..." Ichigo stopped. He thought she was sleeping. "Ichigo...Please, stay..." Rukia whispered a little louder.

Ichigo stood still for a moment. Stay? Ichigo didn't know _what _he was thinking when he said what he said next.

"Of course." The words slipped right out of Ichigo's mouth.

One second he was looking at Rukia through the doorway, the next he was sitting next to her bedside, her hand intertwined with his.

Rukia smiled weakly, her eyes still closed. "Thank you." Ichigo smiled lightly. "Don't mention it..."

After a few minutes, Rukia's breathing became even, signaling she was sleeping.

Ichigo did it almost on instinct; he leaned forward and brushed his lips to her forehead.

"Good night." He murmured, and stood up to leave.

Rukia smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Isshin smiled slightly as Ichigo walked out of the geust room. Ichigo frowned.

"What are you lookin' at, goat-face?" The orange-haired teen asked threateningly.

"Oh, nothing... it just seems like little Ichigo has finally grown up into a man." Isshin replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo kicked Isshin in the head. "Dad! Come on! Rukia's just a friend! And what about Inoue?! She is my _girlfriend_, you know!"

Isshin laughed, rubbing the bump on his head. "Yeah, well, if Orihime's so special, why'd you just call her 'Inoue'?" Ichigo looked at Isshin. Though the orange-haired teen never really thought of it, he hadn't stopped calling Orihime by her surname since Kaitou paid his family a little visit.

"And, to be honest," Isshin continued, "I like Rukia-chan much better. Yuzu defiantly likes her more, and, even if she won't admit it, Karin does, too. And I'm sure your m.."

Ichigo didn't wait to hear the rest. He knew where Isshin was getting at.

And he didn't like it.

* * *

**__**

Flashback

"My heart, holds a melody for me... I'll always remember you... There will not be, an eternity for us. Although we will find a way! Listen close... to my heart's piano! Hold it tight, and listen to the aquamarine melody! Look for the shining moon, as it fades away! Until the sounds of the final waves vanish... Just walk with me to the sea now, for all of tonight. Because I care for you, but there are things I can never say! Dancing in the night, like the shining stars... I can't look to the sky, or my past will return... Tomorrow our love will shimmer so bright! And it's like destiny's soprano..."

_As she sang the final note, Mitsuki was thrown in a series of coughs._

_"Take it easy, okay, Mi-chan? You already have a cold, and when you have something like leukemia, you have to be careful." Hisana said in her usual soft voice._

_"Oh, come on sis! It's nothing bad! Leu.. leu.. whatever it is can't be that bad, could it? Don't listen to Hisana, 'kay?! It's a really good song, sis!" Seven year-old Rukia said, bouncing up to Mitsuki. The black-haired girl smiled weakly. How would you tell your seven-year-old little sister you could die at any time from cancer?" Thank you, Rukia-chan, but Hisana's right, I should rest."_

_Hisana sighed thankfully. "Thank you. At least you're not _trying _to kill yourself." __Mitsuki raised a brow. "Hold up, 'Sana, I said I _should_ rest, I never said I _would_. I have a competition to win. There's no way I'm gonna let some stupid cold get me down!" Mitsuki said, determined. _

_Hisana sighed again. "Mi-chan... it's not just the cold... you just got out of the hosp.." But Mitsuki tuned her out. She turned on the stereo behind her, took in a deep breath and began singing again**.**_

_**"Right now, I just want to quietly sleep in a translucent wind embraced in wings. Let"s look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was entrusted with. A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down..."**_

_"Mitsuki-chan... you heard the doctor. Go inside and rest. Kaitou-kun is inside with your medicine." Hikaru said, tapping her foot, obviously not pleased. Mitsuki pouted. She finally nodded when Hikaru gave her an irritated glare._

_"You can suck the fun out of everything, can't you Hikaru?" Mitsuki asked, glaring at her stepmother. "You're so boring."_

_Hikaru sighed. Mitsuki was definatly the most rebellious of the four kids. "I only do these things because..." "You care..." Mitsuki sighed walking inside the house._

_Hikaru picked up a little sheet of paper, "Unable to See Tomorrow" written as the title. She scanned the contents, and shook her head. She looked up at Rukia, who was picking flowers, and Hisana, who was helping Hikaru clean up._

_"Hisana...where does she learn these things? I mean look at these lyrics...**'Eternity is so endless and suffocating. So much that it sounds like something someone would long for. I want to be loved and for someone to be next to me but I can"t seem to find tomorrow.'** And the rest of the lyrics... are so sad. Does she write this?"_

_Hisana nodded. "Yeah, but the songs are good."_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

_"...Even if a bird loses her wings, the wind will never vanish... "If I become one, if I become the wind, will my wish be fulfilled?" I'm saying it so nastily "If we're together, then join our hands, they're wings" From the voice of you, who are strong, ah, somehow tears overflowed..."_

Mitsuki sang the song over and over again. After she got diagnosed, she had had a sudden interest in life, birds and the wind in particular.

"When Hisana was too injured from Kaitou to put Rukia to bed, I had to. Byakuya didn't know a thing about the poor kid. I used to sing her that song every night, but if it was my turn, Hisana would." Mitsuki said, looking at the two teens that walked in her room.

Mitsuki smiled somewhat weakly. "Hello, Yoruichi-san, Kiyone-chan.'' Yoruichi pouted. "No. No 'san'. I hate the honorifics." She said. "Just Yoruichi."

"Sorry, Yoruichi." Mitsuki said, her eyes a little distant. Yoruichi blinked, then turned to Kiyone. "You told her, didn't you?" Kiyone nodded slowly. "She had to know." Kiyone looked at Rukia. "And Rukia deserves to know why you left."

"Yeah... whatever."

* * *

Ichigo looked at Orihime. How would he say this? They were alone, sitting under a large sakura tree for lunch.

_Orihime, it's over!_

No... he couldn't do that. She'd start crying.

"...Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked timidly. Ichigo broke out of his thoughts.

"Inoue." Ichigo quickly relized his error. "Uh... I mean, I'm sorry Ori-" Orihime put a hand up, effectivley cutting him off.

"It's okay. I get it. There's no spark. There never was. You like Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Where had that come from? "Inou- Orihime, I appreciate you doing this. And you're right... there is no spark. But I don't like Rukia. Not like that, anyway." The orange-haired teen told his now ex-girlfriend.

Orihime smiled slyly. "Whatever you say, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo got up to leave. Before he left though, he told Orihime this: "Inoue, I don't want our relationship to be weird. Can we start over? Before you asked me out?"

Orihime smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**I bet most of you are happy.**

**I like the next chapter... things are going to run a lot smoother now that IchiHime is gone.**

**The chapter should be out by Monday.**

**T.M.U**


	8. Bliss

**Wow! Chapter eight already!**

**I like this chapter, and you'll see Orihime and Rukia get a little closer.**

**I put the poll up, and I personally like Grimmjow/Inoue (Well, in this fic.) but it's up to you guys. If you decide on no one, then that's less work and less chapters. Ulquiorra... I don't really like the ship, but I'll write it. Ishida... everyone does that, so it's kinda boring.**

**I finally decided to use Kanji! The translation isn't perfect. I'm just a girl!**

**I don't own any Bleach or songs used in this. I just own my OC's.**

**p.s. I'm only going to use a single line from songs and poems for now. It takes too long to find an entire paragraph that makes sense!**

* * *

**至福**

_**Sabitsuita kizuato ha tashika na jikan de kakikeshite  
**__**Ikidzuku kodou de yami wo uchinuiteku  
**__My rusted scars erased all certain memories I had  
__And with a hammering heartbeat, they shot through the darkness_

_**--Justice to Believe **_**By Nana Mizuki**

* * *

After almost two and a half weeks away, Rukia was finally going back to school.

She was immediately relieved, it was a habit of hers. Before Ichigo found her, she always loved going to school, and weekends were her worst nightmare. I'm sure you can guess why.

"Rukia-chan!" Momo, Tatsuki, and Orihime shouted, running up after school that day. Nana was with them, but stayed silent.

"Nice to see you're back, Kuchiki-san." Nana said simply, not really wanting to get in a conversation. She then suddenly hugged her, like they've been friends forever.

"Thank you, Nana-san." Rukia said, confused. Rukia was glad she was back, too. Nana nodded, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. She walked away, but stopped when she heard Momo call out her name. "Nana-san, where are you going?" Nana looked over her shoulder at the four girls and Ichigo. "To the elementary school. Asuna asked me to pick up her little sister and drop her at the daycare.''

"Oh... okay. I'll come too!" Orihime chirped, and ran up to Nana. It was already uncomfortable with Ichigo in the same room as her, and Yachiru always cheered Orihime up, no matter how annoying the pink-haired kindergartner was. "No, it's alright Inoue..." Nana started to protest, but Orihime wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Inoue sure looks happy." Momo commented.

_She should be... having Ichigo as a boyfriend._ Rukia thought, feeling her heart clench in sadness.**(Note: Rukia doesn't know Ichigo and Orihime broke up.)**

"She sure does." Rukia agreed, not noticing Ichigo, who was the only one who took note of the crack in her voice.

* * *

_"So...That's her?" A dark voice asked. The author likes to call him Creep #1._

_"No you idiot! Those are her friends. Inoue Orihime and Aiiro Nana." Said another voice. Let's just call him Creep#2, okay?_

_"Inoue...Inoue... hey is she the sister of Inoue Sora?" Creep #1 asked. "Sure is."_

_"So... what's the plan?" Creep #1 asked. His partner smiled evilly. "Easy. All we have to do is..."_

* * *

"And that's when the teacher yelled at Kagura for eating the glue." Yachiru said, finishing up a little story involving her friend Kagura and an art project.

"How interesting Yachiru." Orihime said sweetly. She then looked up at Nana, who was walking a few feet in front of them.

"Nana-san," Orihime started, unsure how to ask the following question. "Yes Inoue?" Nana asked stoically. Very unlike her. She'd been acting strange all week, Orihime noted. "Why do you always ignore Kuchiki-san?" Nana thought for a second. Should she tell her? Orihime would keep it a secret, if anyone.

"Inoue... you see, Rukia's..." Nana then caught sight of Yachiru, running into the street, obviously interested with something on the other sidewalk.

"Yachiru-chan!" Nana yelled, running into the street, pushing Yachiru out of the way as a black car came speeding around a corner.

"NANA-SAN!"

_Crash!_

White. Pure white bliss. Happiness.

That was the last thing Aiiro Nana ever saw.

* * *

Rukia walked inside the Kurosaki house.

Ichigo and her had just returned from Nana's funeral. It seemed, to Rukia, anyone that came even remotely close to her would die. It was only a matter of time before her other friends were next.

Ichigo, noticing Rukia's silence, spoke up. "It's not your fault." Rukia looked up.

"Who said I ever thought it was my fault?" Ichigo stared at her. "Well, you just look so guilty. You think it's your fault because you and Nana finally got close, and then she suddenly dies. It's not your fault. It's not her fault. You can't blame anyone." He stared at Rukia, who was still silent.

"You think it's _him_ don't you?'' Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded slowly. "Don't worry. If it _is_ him, we'll catch him. I won't let anything happen to you or the others. Okay? I'll protect you."

Rukia looked at her feet. "Thank you..." She quietly sobbed.

* * *

Orihime held a small piece of paper tightly.

"Nana-chan asked me to give this to Kuchiki-san, but I don't think I can. Could you Orihime? Just give it to her, nothing else." Rangiku said, looking at Orihime pleadingly.

Orihime thought for a second. How would Rukia react when she read this letter? Would she be happy? Or angry? Of course she'd be sad. Perhaps she would even feel grateful towards Nana, and she would also finally know why she was so cold and distant.

"Okay. I'll do it." Orihime said, putting the folded up piece of paper into her purse.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san." Orihime said at school the next day. She fingered the letter she kept hidden behind her back. "Yes, Inoue?" Rukia asked, somewhat gloomily. She was probably still mourning Nana's death. "What is it?"

"Na-" Orihime was cut off as Ochi-sensei appeared. "Okay class, take your seats!"

"Oh, can you tell me later, Inoue?" Rukia asked. Inoue nodded, sitting down as Rukia walked away. Orihime sighed, and read the letter over once again. She frowned. "Sure thing Kuchiki-san. Sure thing..."

* * *

"What was it you wanted to say, Inoue?" Rukia asked after class. Ichigo was waiting for her so they could walk home together.

"Uh, you see..." Orihime's hand moved to her messanger bag, where the letter was. Rukia was still recovering from her encounter with Kaitou, which had been only three weeks before. She wouldn't be able to handle the letter's contents.

"Um... never mind. It's not important. I...I'll tell you later. 'kay?'' Orihime said, putting on a bright smile.

Rukia looked unsure, but nodded. "Okay. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow, sayonara, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime chirped, walking away.

Rukia walked towords Ichigo, who was waiting patiently a couple feet away.

"What'd Inoue want?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged. "She said it was nothing. She was fidgety, though. She was hiding something."

Ichigo shrugged it off.

* * *

**One week later:**

"Oi, Rukia-nii, it's time for school." Yuzu said, trying to snap Rukia out of her stupor. "Ichi-nii isn't gonna wait forever you know!" Karin said, walking into the room.

"Sorry, guys. I'm not feeling well today. Could you ask Ichigo to ger my homework? Might as well not fall behind." Rukia sad, staring intently at the ground below her bed.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked in a motherly tone of voice. "You do look pale. Dang it! I have to go to school..." Karin walked next to her sister. "Looks like we're gonna have to rely on dad..." Karin then relized what she just said. "On second thought, scratch that. _I'll _stay home. I haven't missed a single day of the year, and besides, Ichi-nii and I are the only ones who have enough nerve in the house to kick him upside the head. Go, Yuzu. I'll stay." Karin replied.

Yuzu thought about it, then nodded. "Okay."

When she walked to the front door, Ichigo asked, "Where's Rukia?"

"Inside. She's sick. Karin's staying home to help take care of her.

Inside, Rukia thought about a certain conversation she had only days before.

**FLASHBACK**

_RING RING!!!_

_RING RING!!!_

_"Hello?" Rukia asked._

_"Hello, Ru-chan." A wicked voice responded._

_Rukia's eyes widened. It couldn't be... could it?_

_"Otousan?" The word was bitter on Rukia's tounge. She mentally cursed. Why the hell did she call him that?_

_"You know you can't stay there forever." Kaitou said, dead serious. "They can't protect you forever. I'll get you back. I'll kill that boy, and then I'll kill you."_

_Rukia, eyes wide, dropped the phone. _

_The line was dead._

**END FLASHBACK**

Rukia buried her face into her pillow, hiding the tears.

As she did, a single thought passed through her mind.

_What am I gonna do?_

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I have a lot of stuff I had to do this weekend...**

**Anyway, what's in this mysterious letter?**

**REVIEW to find out!**

**-Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	9. Black Sun

**Hey chapter nine!**

**This is a chapter used to tell Ichigo's past, or at least some of it.**

**Oh, and I finally used an English song!**

**One more thing.... the kanji I use is the informal version. I just wanted to say that so I don't get any reviews telling me they're wrong.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed, especially Angelyn. I would also like to dedicate this to Kip and Mako, my two friends who absolutley love Bleach! And, I just got Mako turned on to IchiRuki, she used to be pro-IchiHime. Something about them having the same hair colour and Orihime being one of the best. NEWS FLASH: SHE'S NOT!**

**I do not own, Bleach, or anything else but my OC's.**

* * *

**黒い日曜日**

_**The key to my soul is hard to find  
And people tell me I'm hard to read  
But I'm not difficult  
I'm not naive  
I just keep moving where my feet lead**_

**_-Bleach _by SNoW(English)**

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes.

After he arrived home from school, Rukia's homework in hand, he went straight to her room, completely ignoring Karin's warnings of "she's asleep" and his idiot of a father. He had found her, like Karin said, asleep, and snoring softly. There was a cold bowl of soup on the desk, and Ichigo guessed it was Karin who cooked it, from the lack of burn marks on the bowl. To put it in short, Isshin was a horrible cook.

Now, the orange-haired teen was looking at Rukia intently. It was well over midnight, and Ichigo was nodding off himself.

_Pitter-pat. Pitter-pat._

The rain beat down on the window. What day was it? May... May thirty-first.

It was almost that time of year again. Summer. And June Gloom. Ichigo didn't call it June Gloom just because of the rainy days... he also called it that because June 17 was the worst day of his life. The day his most precious person slipped away from him. The memory of the rainy Saturday afternoon was still fresh in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nine-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki skipped happily beside his mother._

_They were walking home from the dojo, and Masaki Kurosaki was holding on to the dark blue umbrella, shielding both her and Ichigo from the merciless rain._

_Ichigo perked up, hearing something that sounded like sobbing. He looked down at the riverbank below, and tugged at his mother's sleeve. "Oi, okaasan, why's that girl down there crying?"_

_Masaki looked down, and stopped. She frowned. She hated seeing children hurt and dejected. This little girl was no exception. She was tempted to go down and ask the young girl what was wrong, and where her parents were, but Ichigo beat her to the punch._

_"Ichigo! _No_!"_

* * *

_Ichigo opened his eyes slowly._

_He looked around. The girl was gone. There was a trail of red, almost washed away liquid where Ichigo thought she was standing._

_But there was a bigger puddle under him._

_His eyes widened._

_"Okaasan...?"_

**Masaki Kurosaki**

**Beloved wife and mother.  
May she rest in Peace.**

**_However long the night, the dawn will break..._**

**June 9, 1976-June 17, 2003**

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia almost screamed, but was careful not to. It was almost 2:00 AM, She didn't want to upset the twins or Isshin.

Ichigo jerked awake, his eyes wide. "Oka...!" He started, but stopped when he saw where he was.

Rukia tensed. His mother? He never talked about her.

"You had a bad dream," Rukia said, answering Ichigo's unasked question. "And, Ichigo, mind tell me what you were doing here anyway?" Rukia asked, looking in Ichigo's honey brown eyes.

"Y-you see," Ichigo stuttered. How long had he been asleep again? "I came in here to see if you were okay, and I guess I sorta... fell asleep..."

Rukia nodded slightly. "Okay..." She looked Ichigo right in the eyes. "Ichigo. What were you dreaming about? You were saying things like 'river' and 'dead' and 'all my fault'. What was all your fault? What river? Who," She gulped, "Died?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Should he tell her? He had known this girl since middle school, and was just now getting to know her. But somehow, he knew he could trust Rukia with his life.

He told her.

"You see, when I was nine, my mom and I were walking home from the dojo, I'm sure Tatsuki told you we both went to the same one. It was a rainy June 17, and... we walked past this riverbank. I saw this girl, she was crying. She looked about my age, maybe younger. I don't know what came over me," Rukia listened intently, especially at the mention of this girl. "I wanted to see what was wrong. I jumped down to the river, and after that, everything was blank. When I woke up, the girl was gone... and my mother was dead. There was a gunshot wound to her head... no one ever found out what happened."

"Ichigo... you," Rukia started, but her mouth went dry. The orange-haired teen laughed bitterly. "No one blames me, except me. It's funny, really. I was so depressed afterwards, and I pretty much was dead inside. I...I usually have these nightmares around this time of year."

"Ichigo..."

_"Even with a lost past, an untouchable sky, and indelible wounds because you were here, we could laugh together… On the blue hill, the recollections that I held tightly accumulate and give me a dream on a starry night, I pointed at the distant Orion and forgot that I don't have wings."_ Rukia paused. "My sister Hisana and my mother used to sing that to me, to help me get to sleep. My sister Mitsuki used to sing that to me too, after... well, they _left."_

That night, Rukia fell asleep, the lullaby in her head, Ichigo right next to her.

* * *

Kiyone looked at Mitsuki worriedly. She was in the hospital...again. This was probably the twentieth time she had been admitted to Tokyo's newest Hospital since she turned thirteen. And all because of her stubborness.

This probably could have been avoided, if Mitsuki remembered to take her medicine. Well it wasn't so much she forgot, as to just not taking them.

And now, Yoruichi Shihoin was force-feeding Mitsuki the cherry-flavored liquid medicine that tasted _nothing_ like cherry. Blech.

"Mitsuki, MITSUKI! JUST SUCK IT UP AND TAKE THE DAMN MEDICINE!!" Yoruichi screamed, shaking the whole hospital. Yoruichi was normally a very composed woman, but she could _scream_.

Mitsuki shook her head, her mouth clamped shut. She inched away from Yoruichi, and replied, "Why should I? I'll be fine. So, I fainted a couple of times... nothing to get so...MPPH!!!" Mitsuki was cut off as Kiyone pinned her down, and stuck the awful-tasting goo in her mouth. Now, Mitsuki's mouth was puffed up, filled with the stuff.

Kiyone glared. "Mitsuki! Swallow it!" She said, shaking the Kuchiki teen. Mitsuki shook her head. No.

Kiyone couldn't take it anymore. And she thought Jinta, a little kid on her street that she used to babysit, was difficult.

"SWALLOW IT, DAMMIT!!!" Kiyone shouted, shaking Mitsuki.

Yoruichi blinked. "Kiyone-san, I don't think..."

"EW!" Kiyone screamed, looking at her once baby blue shirt, now covered in red medicine.

Mitsuki smiled in triumph.

And as Kiyone walked out of the hospital that evening, after finally forcing more medicine down Mitsuki's throat, one thought passed through her mind.

_This means **war**..._

* * *

**Sorry about the week-long wait.**

**And for such a short chapter. As I was writing this, I thought of an idea for next chapter. It involves the new Orihime pairing, so hurry up and vote!**

**See you again!**

**-Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	10. I Might Just Wake Up From All of This

**Chapter ten.**

**Okay, I at least want 5 reviews for every one chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and the pairing will be....IshiHime! Not that I don't appreciate the votes. But I figured this would be the easiest to write about.**

**And, I've decided on a Bleach character for my OC Mitsuki to be with. And by 'be with' I mean having a best-friendship with a guy character. There might be a little HitsuHina in the near future.**

**Kanji was a little too hard to get. I'm going with regular romaji and English from now on!**

**Check out my new cover for the story! It's AWESOME! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything used in this fic but my OC's.**

* * *

**I Might Just Wake Up**

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it  
Even though I've never said anything?_

**--_Eternal Snow _By Myco (Changin' My Life)**

* * *

Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed reading a new manga. She tilted her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the title.

_"Ah! Megami-sama!"_

Rukia almost burst out laughing. Shoujou?! The great Kurosaki Ichigo read _shojou_?!

Rukia heard of Ah! Megami-sama, or better known as Ah! My Goddess, sure, but she hadn't known _guys _read it, too. Or at least, guys like Ichigo.

Then, she noticed him blushing.

The shojou manga fell to the ground, and another book was placed in Ichigo's hands. "Maburaho." The title cover read.

Rukia tilted her head to the side. Okay... he didn't read shojou. But why was he hiding the other manga from her? Rukia inched a bit closer and looked at the page he was reading.

She blushed scarlet.

_That _was why he hid it from her. At least he had _some_ decency.

"Pervert." Rukia sighed out.

Ichigo looked up. "What?"

"You. Look at the manga you're reading. You're a _perv_." Rukia pointed out taking the front of the small manga, threataning to rip it out of Ichigo's hands.

"Calling _me _a perv? You're the one who was blushing!" Ichigo accused. He had seen the red glow radiating off of the Kuchiki girl's cheeks.

"_Me_?! At least I don't read hentai like this..." Rukia said, jerking the manga away from Ichigo.

Ichigo jerked it back. "Don't touch my manga." He said simply, before chucking a pillow at her.

She caught it and and smirked.

"Bad move, Kurosaki." She warned, before inching closer and pounding him with the pillow.

Ichigo quickly groped around for his other pillow, which was sitting on his desk chair.

And that's how a pillow fight erupted.

Feathers flew, playful screams echoed.

And after about a half hour of running about, dodging and throwing pillows, the two finally stopped, plopping down on Ichigo's hardwood floor.

The only thing that was heared throughout the room was soft panting.

"You know," Rukia started, after calming herself down. "Sometimes... I just wish I could wake up from all this..."

Ichigo looked at her strangely. "Why?" He asked.

"Because... then, you wouldn't have to be burdened with Kaitou, or me."

Ichigo looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What burden? You're step dad's a complete whack-job, that's for sure, but trust me. You..." Ichigo paused for a second. "Are... the best thing that's ever happened to me since my mom died."

Rukia smiled slightly. "What about Inoue? Isn't _she_ the best thing that ever happened to you?"

Ichigo looked at her. "She's a good friend. But not the best thing."

Rukia blinked. "'Friend'? I thought you two were going out!"

Ichigo laughed. He and Inoue had been broken up for well over three weeks and she _still_ didn't know about it? "No. we broke up almost three weeks ago! You mean you haven't heard?"

Rukia shook her head no. _Note to self: Kill Tatsuki and Momo later. _Rukia made a mental note.

The two drifted into a comfortable silence.

But then Rukia started talking again. "It's almost as if... I'm walking down an unfamiliar road... and with every step I take, my memories fade. Why is that?"

Ichigo looked out his window, out to the pure white, full moon.

"I don't know."

* * *

"I've been stuck in this hospital for days, Toshirou, _days_!" Mitsuki whined over dramatically. "I wanna go home! It's so boring here! And everyone's so annoying! Telling me to be quiet all the time. Why don't they shut up themselves?!"

"It's a hospital, Mitsuki." A boy about two years younger than Mitsuki herself said. He had white hair despite his young age, and ice-blue eyes. His name was Toshirou Hitsugaya, and he was fifteen-years old.

"And to be honest, you're pretty loud." Toshirou said coldly, although he didn't mean it. He was just like that. For him, saying mean stuff was completely normal.

Mitsuki pouted. "And _you're _a cold-hearted bastard."

Yeah, totally normal conversation.

After a moment of silence, Toshirou spoke again.

"I heard about your uh, _situation_. Kiyone told me, and to be honest, I think you should go. She is you're _sister_ after all."

Mitsuki stuck her tongue out. "No way. Karakura's a big city. I wouldn't find her. I couldn't! And even if I _did_, what would I say?!"

A large sigh echoed throughout the room.

"Just tell her you're sorry."

* * *

**_Inoue's POV_**

I still have Kuchiki-san's letter.

I wonder why I'm holding back. Maybe it's because, I know once I give her the letter, she'll be broken inside. She knows about Mitsuki-san's illness, and she know's she's in Tokyo, somewhere. But, what if Mitsuki _wasn't _in Tokyo? What if... what if, she was dead? This letter was dated almost four years ago. It's possible.

"I guess the best thing to do is wait." I say to no one in particular.

I'm sitting down in an empty classroom. I had cleaning duty today, and had to stay late. I probably should start getting packed up to go home, but something told me to stay put.

I sat completely still, listening to the thunder rumbling in the distance.

Then, the classroom door clicked open. It was either Ochi-sensei or a student who left a notebook or jacket in their rush to leave.

A boy about my age with dark blue hair and glasses walked in. A student. He was tall, and a slightly intimidating aura surrounded him.

I recognized him almost immediately. Uryuu. Uryuu Ishida. He was the top of our class. How could I _not _recognize him?

He looked at me, dark eyes boring into mine. I don't know what came over me, I blushed.

"Hello." He said stiffly, and I think I see a light pink adorning his cheeks.

"Hi," I say back.

"What's wrong, Ishida-kun? Did you forget something? If you did you're too late, I delivered all the stuff I found to the Lost and Found already." I say, a little sleepily.

"Tired?" He asks softly. He either sensed my fatigue, or I'm more tired than I relize.

"A little. Only got about six hours of sleep last night."

"I see. Well, you're wrong about why I came here, Inoue-san,"

"Orihime." I say almost rudley. I hated it when people called me by my surname. "Please, call me Orihime. Not Inoue."

"Okay, Orihime, you're wrong on why I came here. I came because I heard someone's voice from the room next door. I thought the school was empty."

"Well... I guess you were wrong." Now I must've _really_ sounded rude. "Wait... what were _you _doing here?"

"Sewing Club.'' He answered simply, sitting down next to me.

"Oh." I said. I must've _really_ sounded stupid.

* * *

**I keep you guys waiting for a week, and for such a short chapter. I'm sorry, writer's block is getting to my head.**

**I made a cover for this story. Check it out using the link on my profile!**

**-Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	11. The Letter

**The next chapter of "Bleeding Love".**

**Sorry, no HitsuMatsu.  
HitsuKarin and HitsuHina interactions.  
Also, a HitsuOC friendship!**

**I do not own anything used in this fic but the plot and my OCs.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!  
THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ABOUT TWO MONTHS IN THE FUTURE. SO, IT'S IN MID-APRIL!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The Letter

_**Because I'm no longer alone,  
tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you  
Because I have someone whom I love so much,  
I'm here by your side, protecting you  
I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you**_

**_--Sayonara Solitaire from Chrono Crusade_****_

* * *

_**

_"I still Can't believe you got Mitsuki to do this." _Kiyone Kotetsu's somewhat squeaky voice echoed through the cellphone.

"I know... and it wasn't easy, this girl is _such _a bitch." Toshirou grunted. He glared over at a very annoyed Mitsuki Kuchiki, and every couple of seconds, a sound would emit from her throat which was somewhere in between a growl and a cough. Although he was pretty sure the first eight were growls, and the last two were coughs.

"Bastard." Mitsuki growled, tapping her foot and narrowing her eyes at a young flight attendant who had been staring at her for the past five minutes.

"Love you too, Mi-chan." Toshirou said sarcastically. He and Mitsuki were friends; maybe even better than her and Kiyone, but he would never, and I mean _never _love Mitsuki Kuchiki as anything more than a friend.

"Go to hell.'' Mitsuki said as Toshirou finally pocketed his phone.

"Yeah, whatever. Walk. The line's moving, bitch." Toshirou said, pushing Mitsuki forward.

She stumbled, then glared back at him. "I hate you so much... I don't even understand why I have to go!" They were in line at Tokyo airport, heading for Karakura Town.

Toshirou sighed. Mitsuki was acting three again. "You have to go because it's your problem! After all _I _didn't abandon my older brother and sister to protect my little sister who I haven't seen for the past seven and a half years!" Toshirou said in a huff. He immediately realized his mistake.

"Mitsuki... I-"

"It's fine." MItsuki said quietly, drawing in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for blowing. Your right, I'm totally at fault for all this." She turned around, and smiled slightly at a mother and her kids.

"Mitsuki," Toshirou started. He needed to apologize. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to..." Toshirou was cut off by the intercom.

_Flight 323 to Karakura Town boarding._

"That's us!" Mitsuki chirped, grabbing Toshirou's hand, dragging him to the plane.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I covered my face with my hands, sighing.

"Why? What did I ever do to deserve _this_?" I whispered in despair, looking at the letter and backpack sitting at the edge of Ichigo's guest bed. The backpack was a light purple, a Chappy the Rabbit keychain dangling off the side. And the letter. The _damn _letter. On the front, there, in neat cursive written in blood red ink, sat my name, _Rukia Kuchiki._

I knew what was in that letter. I hadn't touched it. I hadn't even looked at it since I got it yesterday. I knew this person's handwriting.

And I hated this person.

****************************************************Flashback*********************

_"Oi! Rukia-chan!!" Isshin yelled as I jogged down the stairs._

_"Kurosaki-san?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He handed me a letter. "You got mail."_

_I blinked. I never got mail aside from the usual birthday card from some long-lost aunt. Kaitou liked to keep distance from the family. That's why we came to Karakura. All of our relatives lived in Kyoto. All of his relatives lived somewhere in Osaka._

_I took the letter, thanked Isshin, and walked up the steps to the guest room. "Huh," I said to myself. "No return address." I heard a door lock click. "What has no return address?" Ichigo said as he walked up. I felt a light blush creep up. Damn._

_I decided to use an insult to hide it. "My letter, dumbass." Dumbass. _REAL _clever. Ichigo glared. I smirked. Wow. Before I used to blush and force smiles around him all the time. Now, though... we're... comfortable. The air's not as tense as it used to be, and I love it when he's next to me._

_"Who's it from?" He sighed out, looking annoyed. I gave him a look. "I don't know. There's no return address, dumbass."_

_He blinked. "Oh, really?" He asked, snatching away the letter. "Hey!" I yelled in surprise._

_"To Miss Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo read aloud. I grabbed the letter from his unsuspecting hands._

_"Got it!" I said._

_"And I got you!" I heard Ichigo's voice, then the next thing I knew I was on the ground. "Wha?" I started, surprised._

_And I then realized what position we were in. I was on my back, completely still, and he was hovering over me. He must've realized the awkwardness of the situation, too, because his eyes were wide._

_Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright white flash. _

_"Aw! How cute!" Isshin._

_"DAD!!" I heard Ichigo scream before he got up._

_Ichigo quickly jump-kicked Isshin, sending him tumbling down the steps._

_"Sorry about that." Ichigo said as he helped me up."_

_"It's okay." I said quietly. An uncomfortable silence followed._

_"Oh! My-"_

_"Your.." We said it at the same time. He laughed nervously, while I giggled awkwardly._

_Ichigo was the first to recover. "Your letter."_

_He handed me the paper, I thanked him, and we both headed for our rooms._

_I locked my door, and looked at the letter. "To Miss Rukia Kuchi..." I trailed off as I noticed the writing. Perfect cursive... signature red ink... It couldn't be! It just couldn't! I thought they were dead!_

_I let my body slide to the floor as I looked at the letter in disbelief. Why did it have to be like this?_

****************************************************Flashback*********************

I picked up the letter cautiously, and opened the envelope. Then, I noticed something on the paper.

A snake. A black snake, with small yellow eyes. Now, I _knew_ it was him.

But... what in the world would Gin Ichimaru want with me?

**End Rukia's POV**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked the man in front of her.

He had dark blue hair, and sad, drooping eyes. He was breathing hard.

"Y-yes... Just a b-bit scared of heights!" He tried to sound reassuring, but failed miserably.

Toshirou and Mitsuki exchanged looks. "Then why are you on a plane?" Toshirou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, you see... I was going to go visit my family for a wedding, and I'm just now getting back t-to K-Karakura T-town. My vacation time i-is pretty m-much all u-used up." He gulped a little as the plane jerked up. "I'm Hanatarou. H-Hanatarou Yamada."

"Well, Yamada-san, it's nice to meet you!" Mitsuki said, yelping as the plane jerked more. Mitsuki's steely grey eyes shifted from the timid man in front of her to the plane window. Lightning flashed, and the only thing seen was grey clouds.

"Wow... some storm, huh? Ne, Mit-chan?" Toshirou nudged the girls' shoulder. "Huh? Oh, right." Mitsuki turned back to Hanatarou. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where do you work, Yamada-san?" Mitsuki said, trying to make some small talk. At least it took her thoughts away from the storm, even if it was for just a second.

"K-Karakura Hospital." Hanatarou responded shyly. "I'm a doctor originally from Kyoto, working with Dr. Retsu Unohana." He said, straightening himself.

Mitsuki blinked a couple times. "Excuse me? Did you say Karakura _Hospital_?" Hanatarou nodded. "Why?"

"Um... nothing. But do you know if a Rukia Kuchiki has been admitted recently?" Mitsuki asked, sounding almost desperate.

Hanatarou closed his eyes, thinking. "Ah, yes. Kuchiki-san. A really sweet girl. Dr. Unohana has been her doctor for the past... two years, I believe. I've met her twice. She's so nice, but a bit quiet." Mitsuki took in a shaky breath.

"Yamada-san, do you know where she is?" Toshirou cut in for Mitsuki.

"Yes. I know her address. Why?"

Toshirou opened his mouth, but Mitsuki spoke first.

"Because she's my sister!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I overcame my writers block! HOORAY!!!**

**Please Review!**

**PrEvIeW oF nExT cHaPtEr:**

**_"What do you mean she's gone?!" Ichigo screamed. _****_"I mean she's gone, okay? Rukia disappeared!" Mitsuki walked up, overhearing the two._****_"Excuse me," She started. "Do you mean Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo looked at her. "Why? Do you know where she is?" Mitsuki sighed. "No. But I might know someone who does. I'm Mitsuki. Her sister."_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Adieu!**

**Tsuki-chan**


	12. Forever

****

I thought of all this in English class!

**I don't own anything used in Bleeding Love. I only own my OCs and plot.**

* * *

**Forever**

_**Upon the meadows, touched with dew,  
Do not you see my hearts askew?  
Beneath the thousand twinkling stars,  
Do not you feel my jagged scars?  
--Seek not My Heart (poem) by Kit McCallum**_

* * *

"I'm here." Rukia shouted into the darkness of an abandoned beach house all the was on the coast. "Oi! Aizen! Gin! I'm here! Now, what do you scumbags want with me?!"

Two figures stepped out of the darkness. Remember the two shady figures from before? Creeps 1 and 2? Well, here they are!

One had slanted, closed eyes, and short, gray hair. He had a tall, lanky body. His fingers were long and bony, and his voice was slick and evil. "Why, hello, Rukia-chan. Long time no see. Where's Byakuya? Oh that's right... I almost forgot, he's dead, ain't he?"

Rukia winced.

The other had brown hair, and cold, dark, eyes. He was wearing thick glasses, and wore an almost comforting smile. "I believe so, Gin." He said in a warm voice, laced with amusement.

Rukia took a step back. "I'll repeat myself: What the hell do you want with me?" Gin clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk, Ruki-chan. Your only, what, fifteen? You shouldn't use that type of language."

Rukia glared. "I can talk whatever way I want to, bastard! What do you want with me?! I got your letter! What's wrong?!"

Gin smiled sickly as he stepped forward.

"You're father's been waiting."

* * *

"Toshi- I mean, Hitsugaya-kun, thanks for coming. It... it means a lot." MItsuki said, looking at Toshirou.

"It's fine, Mit-chan. After all, it's not everyday you find a long-lost sister, now is it? And... for today... you can call me Toshirou." He spit out his first name like venom.

Mitsuki looked up. "Thanks, Shirou-chan." Toshirou smirked. "Hey. I said Toshirou. I draw the line at Shirou-chan."

They were standing in front of Ichigo's house. Everything was silent, except for the sudden shouting in the backyard.

Mitsuki and Toshirou walked through the open gate, and saw a certain dark-haired girl and berry-headed teen fighting.

* * *

"GONE?! What do you mean 'gone'?!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs. Ichigo winced. "Just what I said, Hinamori! She's gone! Disappeared! Ran away! Whatever you wanna call it, she ain't here!" Momo bopped him over the head. "It's no wonder you're failing English, baka. You don't know grammar!"

Ichigo growled. "But that's besides the point! The point is she's not here." Momo said. Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. and she's probably in big trouble with that pshyco Kaitou out there." Momo sighed "Your right. Rukia's in trouble; this is no time for us to be fighting!"

Mitsuki walked up, unable to contain herself.

"Excuse me," She started. "Do you mean Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo looked at her. "Why? Do you know where she is?" Mitsuki sighed. "No. But I might know someone who does. I'm Mitsuki. Her sister."

* * *

"Urahara! Urahara, you open this door! If you don't, I'll break this door down myself and beat you until the..." Mitsuki stopped as the door slid open. A man, about a year older than Mitsuki, came out. He had red hair, and tattoos all over him.

"Mitsuki?" He asked in disbelief. Mitsuki waved him off and looked inside. "Yeah. Hi Renji, long time no see." Mitsuki said simply before walking inside. "Where's Kisuke? I have to beat the crap outta him for not calling Yoruichi-san for three years." She growled, motioning for Ichigo, Momo, and Toshirou to walk inside, too.

"Okay..." Renji said a bit nervously. "Oi, Urahara-san, you have a visitor! And she's not very happy..." Renji said, mumbling the last part. Another door slid open a couple minutes later, and a blonde-haired man about twenty walked out, yawning. "Who is it Renj- Oh! Hello, Mitsuki-chan!"

Urahara barely had any time to duck befor he was punched to the ground. "_That_," Mitsuki spat, "Was for Yoruichi. And this," She kicked him in the groin, "Is for me. Now tell me, _where is my sister_?"

It took about five minutes for Urahara to recover, and the others waited patiently. "Mitsuki-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuki glared at the young shopkeeper, and then pushed him up against the wall, choking him. "I don't like liars, Kisuke."

Urahara put his hands up. "I'm not lying, I swear! I seriously don't know where Rukia is! Your father came in the other day," Mitsuki winced at that, "And said he had plans for her. That's all I know. I also know his two buddies... Ichima and Sosky or something..."

Mitsuki tilted her head to the side. "You mean Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen?"

Urahara nodded frantically as Mitsuki's grip tightened. "Yeah, that's them! I also know they're helping out too. And ya know that girl that was killed about... three months back? The Aiiro girl?"

Mitsuki's eyes widend. "They did that?! Those bastards planned the entire thing?!?!" Mitsuki was so mad that if her grip on Kisuke's neck got any tighter, it would surely snap in two.

"Y-yes..." Kisuke croaked as Mitsuki finally let him go. "They're at the beach house. You need directions?" Kisuke asked, rubbing his neck carefully. "No." Mitsuki said icily.

"I know where it is."

* * *

"Wow, Mitsuki, you're pretty scary when you want to be." Toshirou said. He had known Mitsuki for well over four years, and in those four years, had never seen her that close to killing someone. Toshirou was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Mitsuki's CLK 5000 Benz rental. How she could afford it Toshirou had yet to discover.

"Hinamori-san," Toshirou started, "Are you alright?" Momo's head was out the car window. She slowly retreated back inside and nodded slowly. "Yeah, never bett-" But she didn't have time to finish; Before she knew it her head was out the door again, eyes focusing on the horizon, hoping she wouldn't heave.

And Ichigo, our poor, poor berry head, had already thrown up twice.

Toshirou was used to Mitsuki's reckless driving, and briefly wondered how she got her licence.

Not to mention her road rage issues.

"How about signaling next time, bitch?!" Mitsuki had probably flipped off about thirty people that night, and most of them were sure one of them was a cop.

Mitsuki finally stopped next to the sign that read 'Karuka Beach'. "Alright. Toshirou, Hinamori, me and Kurosaki are both outta here." She started tapping her foot impatiently on the gas pedal.

"What?" Momo started, "Why are you and Ichigo leaving?"

Mitsuki laughed almost evilly. "Because. It's our problem. You two are staying out here. If we're not back in thirty minutes, we're either dead, or..." Mitsuki stopped looking at Momo and Toshirou's horrified faces. "You know what? Just try not to think about it too hard." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Let's get a move on, Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo quickly followed.

* * *

"It's been years since I was last here..." Mitsuki said as she and Ichigo walked through the creaky old beach house.

Noticing Ichigo's confused look, she decided to explain. "Before this nightmare began, Kaitou used to take us here a lot. In the Summer. When Hikaru-san and Tsukiko-san were still alive. Tsukiko was my mom's name. Her name, as I'm sure you already know, means "moon child". It's only natural she named me after the full moon." Mitsuki said, flipping on her Chappy flashlight.

Ichigo smirked. Noticing, Mitsuki asked, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. But what the heck is the deal with Kuchiki's and Chappy the bunny?"

"First of all," Mitsuki started, "Chappy is a _rabbit._ Not a bunny. Second of all, what do you mean?"

"Rukia is totally obsessed with that thing! You should see our geust room. It's infested with Chappy stuff." Ichigo shuddered.

Mitsuki shrugged. "I taught her well."

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

How did I get here? Why did I leave?

I had known this was a trap. I had known it from the start. But I didn't listen.

I never did. And now I'm paying the price.

It''s cold where I am now. How long had I been here? Hours? Days? Maybe... maybe even months now.

But... where is he now? I remember... only one other person besides Ichigo, Momo, and Tatsuki knew the truth...

I can barely remember him...

__

"Kaien-dono!"

Black hair.

__

"Kaien-dono! Arigatou!"

Stupid grin.

__

"Rukia-chan, why are you crying?"

A heart of gold.

__

"No! I won't let you near her!"

And he's dead.

__

"Kaien... dono..."

Kaien died because of him.... because of me. If he had never met me, if he never found out the truth, he would be happy with that foolish grin plastered on his face. I loved him, and now he was gone.

Forever.

**End Rukia's POV**

* * *

"How big is this house?" Ichigo asked.

Mitsuki shrugged. "It looked big outside, but it was always bigger inside. And if I know Kaitou, he probably has Rukia in the indoor pool house. Which would be... on my left." She smiled, then looked around. "Hold on, maybe it was your left... or was it right? Was it you kept going until you got to the double doors...? No! No! That was the library! I know my old room was back there... it was all purple.... Uh..."

"YOU'RE LOST?!" Ichigo screeched. "You used to live here! Mitsuki, how could you not know where your own pool house is!?!" Mitsuki glared at the berry-haired Kurosaki. "Well excuse _me, _but it's been seven years! And we only spent like a month every two summers here! Be happy I remembered the colour of my room!"

"Oh, whatever. Now what do we do?" Ichigo asked. He had had enough.

"I geuss we could split up. Let's meet back here in twenty." Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. Remember... twenty." Mitsuki nodded.

* * *

"Okay... it can't be that hard to find the pool house, can it? After all, I spent eight summers of my life here!" Mitsuki said happily to herself.

"Rukia!! Ru-chan! Rukia! Ah... who am I kidding? She probably wouldn't answer to a stranger's voice! " Mitsuki said, her happy expression gone in an instant. "How right you are." Mitsuki whirled around, but before she could even see who it was that spoke, a sharp pain hit her.

Everything went black.

* * *

**YAY!! NEW CHAPTER IS DONE!!**

**Which means it's close to the finale...**

**Oh, right, I'm planning a sequel to this story!**

**I haven't really planned a title... But after this story, I'll put that poll up.**

**Preview of next chapter:  
**_"Rukia..." Her violet orbs were closed, and in that instant Ichigo realized something.  
He loved her.  
"Hang on Rukia. Hang on for me, please. Hang on and never let go."_

**Yeah... Kinda got the last part of that preview from Titanic. I luv that movie!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Adiue!**

**Tsuki-chii**


	13. Don't Let Go

****

Hello, Peoples!

**DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own anything but my plot and OCs**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

_Time goes by  
The flow of time changes the two of us  
But the things that weve lost and things that we dream of, too  
I'll take your hand and remember them  
I'm always by your side_

--Yume no Tsubasa (Wings of Dreams) From Tsubasa Chronicles  


* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth. "Where is she? She said twenty minutes! Oh, don't tell me I lost _another _one!" He groaned at the prospect of losing BOTH Kuchiki girls. Toshirou would beat him to a quivering puddle of blood if anything happened to Mitsuki, and Ichigo would gladly help beat himself up if anything happened to Rukia.

He leaned up against the wall. "I'll give her five minutes before I start panicking."

**Five minutes later:**

"Okay, time to panic!" Ichigo said, quickly snapping out his phone. It was orange. And covered with _strawberries_.

...Don't ask.

"Come on... one of you pick up!" The phone clicked on, and Momo's soft voice came through. "Ichigo! Hey, we were just about to call the cops, Hitsugaya-kun and I were worried you..."

"Enough about that! Make that half-hour time limit an hour... I uh... how to say it..." Momo tilted her head to the side, although Ichigo couldn't see it. "What's wrong Ichigo? Did something happen?" Ichigo sweat dropped. When he told them this, there would be hell to pay. "Yeah... I kinda... sorta.... lost Mitsuki...."

Everything was quiet for a second. Then...

"YOU **WHAT**?!?!" Toshirou was... to say the least... very, very upset.

"Y-yeah, but I'm gonna fix it!" Ichigo stuttered slightly. He hung up.

He leaned back against the wall. Then he saw something sticking out of the wall. Ichigo turned, and gently knocked on the wall. Hollow. His mind was brought back to what Mitsuki told him about the house right before they entered.

_"Be careful, okay? This house is just like the ones in those horror-films." Ichigo looked at her. "There aren't paintings with eyes that follow you everywhere you go, right?" Mitsuki laughed. "Of course not! But there _are_ trap doors. Watch where you step!"_

He sighed. Then he took a few steps away, deciding to keep on looking for the pool house.

**Ten minutes later:**

Ichigo stood in front of a blue and white door. _This must be it. _Ichigo thought, reaching for the doorknob. He poked his head inside, and looked around. The room was totally empty, the only forms of life being a mouse crawling about the room.

"Nothing." Ichigo said in frustration. Time was running out. Then Ichigo thought back to something else Mitsuki said:

_"These tunnels lead to an underground shed-like place. It was apparently used as a bomb shelter in the 1940's during the war. The closest tunnel to the shelter leads from Rukia's room."_

"Maybe...." Ichigo said to himself, running down the hall.

He came to a stop in front of a light purple door. A crescent moon was painted on the front, "Mitsuki's Room" painted in large, yellow characters.

"Okay, if that was Mitsuki's...." He walked a few more feet and came across a black door. "Byakuya." Ichigo said plainly, walking to the next door over. It was pink. "Hisana" was the name painted on in a beautiful shade of blue at the top of the door. _Her other sister..._Ichigo thought, and walked to the next door. It was a dark blue colour.

Ichigo walked in side this room, and looked around. It seemed like a normal ten-year old girl's room. The walls were a light blue, the hardwood floors had Chappy the Rabbit rugs, there was a daybed, covered with a royal blue comforter. Ichigo really didn't pay attention to the interior, though. Instead, a little gold locket on the ground caught his attention.

Rukia's locket.

Ichigo picked it up gently. On the back it was engraved R.K, for Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia had been in this room. Ichigo knew this because Rukia always wore this locket. She had it on from day one, and now it was here.

The locket had been a farewell gift from Hisana.

_"Hey, Rukia, I just noticed. Why do you always wear that locket?" Rukia looked at Ichigo._

_"This one?" She questioned, lifting the gold heart up. "It was a gift. A farewell gift." Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "From who?" Rukia smiled sadly, her violet orbs glazing over, and she sighed dreamily, as if remembering one of the few happy moments in her life. "My sister." She answered simply. _

_"Her name was Hisana."_

Ichigo, after being still and looking at the locket for what seemed like hours, regained his senses and started searching the room for a door of some kind.

He looked under the bed. Nothing.

Closet. Nothing.

Next to the dresser. Nope.

Ichigo, after checking the room from top-to-bottom, sighed heavily and leaned against the bookcase.

Bad move.

The bookcase slid open entirely, revealing a tunnel. "Damn." Ichigo whistled. "I _should've_read those Nancy Drew books Tatsuki got me for my birthday..."

Ichigo, cautiously, walked down the dark and dusty staircase.

* * *

**Five minutes later:**

Ichigo opened a door.

The door that led to Rukia.

Ichigo cautiously looked inside, and gasped at what he saw.

There was Rukia, blood pouring from the side of her head, coughing lightly. She was barely conscious, a large red gash on her lower arm. She was propped up against the wall in a way that couldn't be good for her wound. But as Ichigo looked harder... he noticed something.

It wasn't Rukia.

"...M-Mitsuki?" All Ichigo had to identify the girl was her pitch-black hair. He would have kept thinking the panting figure was Rukia if not for the silver highlight adorning one of her bangs. He couldn't even tell what she was wearing it was so bloody.

"K-Kurosaki?" The girl stuttered, looking up. Now he_ knew _it was Mitsuki, her eyes were not Rukia's soft, amethyst colour. They were a steely blue-gray. "Heh, you actually used your head." She laughed bitterly, and smiled sadly at him. "Go down the hall," She whispered, motioning to the dark hallway to her right. "Rukia's there. I saw her. After seven years _I saw her_."

"Please, Ichigo. He'll kill her. I know it. He's done it before. How do you think Hikaru-san and my mother died?" Mitsuki asked the orange haired teen.

Ichigo stiffened. "Kaitou did all this? He... _killed _them? Killed even Hikaru?" Mitsuki smiled sadly, and nodded. "Yes. Now hurry, please." She said almost pleadingly.

"O-okay," Ichigo said, more to himself than to the injured Kuchiki. "Just let me call Momo and Toshi..." "No time!" She was near hysterics now. "You can call them later. But right now, getting to Rukia is our main priority." Ichigo nodded slightly. "Okay."

* * *

"Thanks, Momo."

_"No problem_," Came Momo's voice_. "And don't worry, I won't tell Shirou why we're calling the police 45 minutes early. Just hurry up, Ichigo. We're running out of time."_

"R-right." Ichigo half-stuttered. He was feeling pretty uneasy. If Mitsuki looked_ that_ bad, there was a chance, a very _big_chance Rukia was worse, or even dead.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"See ya, Momo."

Ichigo snapped his phone shut, and started sprinting forward. In less than two minutes, he was at a tall, wooden door. He reached for the doorknob slowly, half-scared of what he would find behind this door.

His eyes widened, he stopped breathing, and the world seemed to stop.

Rukia was in even worse shape than Mitsuki, if it were possible. The youngest Kuchiki was covered in blood, wounds, old and new, were seeping with the red liquid.

"Rukia..." Ichigo breathed out, in complete and utter shock.

Rukia seemed to have heard him, for she lifted her head up and as soon as she saw his eyes, she smiled sadly. "I-Ichigo..."

He was at her side in an instant, cradling her small body in his arms. He was careful, so he wouldn't open any more wounds.

"So... y-you actually came? I w-was hoping you would... I was also hoping you wouldn't. Don't y-you understand how..." Ichigo smirked. "Dangerous this is? Yeah, I know this is beyond life-threatening. After all, I'm saving an injured girl from a phsyco murderer." At her astonished look, he explained. "I...I heard what happened to your mother. And Hisana and Byakuya. He did it didn't he?"

Rukia looked away. "Okaasan, Byakuya, even Tsukiko-san died protecting us. Okaasan locked me in a closet to hide me, Byakuya made Kaitou stop by taking my place. Tsukiko was protecting Mitsuki and Byakuya. Hisana-nee-san... she... she took her own life."

Ichigo looked at Rukia in sympathy. And he thought _he _had a rough childhood.

"Well I hope your ready to be annoyed. You're injured, so I'm in charge. Over the months I've grown sick of all your complaints, so as of now, all your opinions are rejected. Completely." Rukia looked at Ichigo with astonished eyes. "Wha? What did you say!" The two glared at each other for a moment before footsteps were heard.

"Aw, how sweet." The pair looked at Kaitou, who was smiling, obviously pleased. "Ru-chan," Rukia winced at the nickname, "I leave you for two minutes and a hero steps up?"

Ichigo glared at the man and stood up. "Ichigo," Rukia breathed, "What are you doing, you idiot?" Ichigo smiled slightly. "Didn't I already tell you? I'm saving you. I'm not listening to you, remember, so don't even try to tell me to stop and run away. 'Cause there's no way that's happening."

Rukia smiled slightly at Ichigo. It dissapered when she saw Kaitou pull out a knife. "Ichigo!" She cried out in alarm, warning him. The warning came a second to late, though, as she saw Ichigo's eyes widen. The knife was embedded deeply into his stomach.

"Ich.." But before she could even finish her sentence, the knife was out. Ichigo was trying to ignore the blood spilling from his arm and focus on the crazy in front of him, but he just couldn't stop staring at the deep red liquid. That's how he didn't notice Kaitou lunge forward and knock him out with the knife's hilt.

Ichigo was still consious, he just couldn't move. He could hear Rukia in the background, calling out his name. But he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Then, everything was quiet. Rukia had stopped screaming. His chacolate eyes shifted upwards, and Ichigo gasped.

Rukia's eyes were wide. More blood was on her.

Kaitou stabbed her.

Said man just stood there, watching stoically as his stepdaughter cried in agony. Then, she stopped all together. Her violet eyes turned hazy, then closed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo didn't know when he found his voice, all he knew what to do was scream out her name.

Kaitou loomed over him, ready to finish the orange-haired Kurosaki off. That was, until he heard shouting from upstairs.

The police.

Ichigo smiled faintly. Momo and Toshirou. He heard a scream of suprise and a shout of "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Kaitou glared menacingly at the door, then at Ichigo. "I geuss this is good bye, brat." He said, and walked away.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia. "Rukia..." Her violet orbs were closed, and in that instant, Ichigo realized something.

He loved her.

Ichigo reached forward and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. "Hang on, Rukia. Please, hang on for a little while longer, for me. Hang on and never let go..."

That was the last thing Ichigo said before he blacked out.

* * *

"Orihime! Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted to the auburn-haired girl. Orihime was walking home from school, and was just about to cross the street when she heard Tatsuki.

"Oh! Hey, Tatsuki-chan. What's wrong?" Tatsuki panted as she ran up, ignoring Orihime's greeting. "I just got a text from Hinamori-chan! Ichigo and Rukia...."

Orihime suddenly turned serious. "What happened?"

"They're... they're in the hospital! R...Rukia got tricked... tricked in to meeting with Kaitou, and... Ichigo... he went... to save... and now-!" Tatsuki trailed off, biting her lip.

Orihime had a look of disbelief etched across her face.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Hi!**

**Pretty early update, and a pretty big chapter, huh?**

**2 new videos. My fanmade Fade to Black trailer, and a Yume no Tsubasa IchiRuki tribute. Check out my profile.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in about a week, (I'm heading to Europe with my class. A special feild trip for a French class I'm taking!) So yeah.**

**I want something to look forward to when I come back. So... review please? I gave you IchiRuki!**

**--Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	14. Breathe

**Hi, peoplz!**

**I do not own anything in this fic but the plot and OC's.**

* * *

**Breathe**

_Though our smiles are gone,  
We will never drift apart,  
Our hearts stay as one,  
In our love melody  
The future will shine... With your heart_

_--My rewrite of the original Yume no Tsubasa lyrics from Tsubasa R. Chronicles._

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and as they did, memories flooded back.

"Ruki...a?" He wheezed, his throat dry. A woman with dark hair and a warm smile handed him a glass, and he gratefully accepted it.

"Hello," She greeted, her voice soft. "I'm Dr. Retsu Unohana, Rukia's doctor." Ichigo perked up at the mention of the Kuchiki. "I thought something was wrong with Rukia, but I never imagined this... Miyako, another Doctor working with Rukia had her theories but I always pushed them aside. Now, though... judging by your wounds, I was wrong."

"Rukia. Where is she?" Ichigo said after Unohana was done. "Hm. You teenage boys are always the same, I suppose. Looking with your mouths instead of your eyes." She laughed quietly, almost sadly, and pointed across the room to the other bed. There was Rukia, her eyes closed peacefully, sleeping.

She _was _sleeping, right?

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered, looking at the young girl. "I'm afraid she's gone into a comatose state. There's no telling when she'll wake up. She... she may never." Unohana said, getting ready to leave. "I'll send your friends and sisters in. They've all been waiting in the waiting room since yesterday. They're very anxious to see you. I think your father's down at the nurses' station. I'll go check." She said, and left.

Moments later, Orihime, Toshirou, Ishida, Tatsuki, Momo, Yuzu, Karin, and, suprisingly, Rangiku came in.

Yuzu started to cry; she had missed Ichigo all too much. Karin looked away, inwardly fearing that if she looked at her brother, she would start sobbing as well. Ishida was stoic, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Momo were all relived. Toshirou, however, was glaring, and Ichigo knew why. Rangiku kept glaring at Orihime for some reason, but the auburn-haired girl was oblivious.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room, and everything went silent, except for Yuzu's soft whimpering.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad your okay!" Momo, Tatsuki, and Orihime blurted out in unison. Ichigo smiled slightly at his friends; at least it took Hitsugaya's eyes away from Ichigo.

Ishida lifted his glasses away from his nose, placing them against his eyes. "I think Orihime has something to tell Ichigo," He looked at the auburn haired girl. "Right, Hime-chan?" Orihime blushed at the nickname, and nodded. "Could you...?" The rest of them, getting the message, walked out slowly.

"Orihime... Why did you-"

"It's about Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo blinked. "What about Rukia?" Orihime took a deep breath. "It's about... t-this." She said slowly, handing him a crumpled piece of paper.

"It's dated to Kuchiki-san from her sister, Mitsuki-san. But... I couldn't give it to her because I was worried. I w-was worried she'd be angry at me for keeping it from her. Or hurt... at what's in it." Orihime said, pushing the paper at Ichigo's chest. "Take it! Please." She smiled at him nervously.

Seeing his confused look, she quickly said, "You can read it." Ichigo looked down at the letter. The writing looked almost perfect. It was written in a royal blue ink, although it was smuged over the years.

_January 14, 2005_

_Dear Ru-chan,_

_You probably haven't been called that in a while, neh? I assume, under the circumstances, Bya-kun and Hisa-chii have stopped calling you by that childish nickname. I would have as well, if I were still around. Still with you guys._

_I'm sorry I'm not._

_I know your life must be, (excuse my language) a living hell. Byakuya, I hope, or at the very least, Hisana, told you where I am. If not, this letter is going to be very confusing._

_"I'm going to Tokyo," is what I should have told you that rainy December evening._

_Sometimes, I lie awake at night, wondering what could have happened if I just told you. Told you those four simple words. You probably would have started shooting me with questions that never needed to be answered like, "Can I come, too?" or, "Is it my fault your leaving?" or even just "why?" That one little word could have broken me. I can just hear your sweet, little eight-year old voice repeating that one word. Over and over._

_"Why?"_

_That night... exactly ten days after my birthday. December 22. It was raining that night. More like pouring, actually, and I was on a train with Yuuki. I'm sure you don't remember her. She's a cousin from my side, or rather, my mother's side of the family. You met her when you were five, I believe. She was the girl with the reddish-blond hair, remember?_

_You probably don't._

_I was leaving for Tokyo. I'm sure Byakuya or Hisana said I wanted to take you along more than anyone, to save you from **him**. And that was true. But they kept telling me to stop worrying about them for once and to start worrying about myself. I knew that was true, so I left._

_But I didn't have to. I didn't have to, but I did. I could have stayed, I would probably be dead now, but I could have stayed. I could have told those two off and forced you three to come with Yuuki and I, but I didn't. I just ran. I ran for the safety of a new city, and a new life._

_Even if you hate me now, and you know, I would never blame you if you did, I just want you to remember these words._

_From the lullaby we used to sing. Do you remember them? Remember the words of the Icarus?_

_"Even if a bird loses her wings, the wind won't vanish."_

_Remember those words, and promise that, even if you hate me, wish I would die, just not **exist,** you'll never forget me. I'll be alright._

_After all, what kind of big sister would I be if I **wasn't** alright?_

_Goodbye for now,  
Mitsuki_

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"She... she left? Left all three of them?" Ichigo whispered, his voice raspy.

Orihime nodded slowly. "Mmmhm." She looked at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san... has been suffering for years now, hasn't she?" Ichigo nodded, his head down. Orihime smiled sadly. "If someone had asked me about Kuchiki-san a few years ago, I would have said 'She's a nice friend, with a good heart, but she's a little weird. Always keeping to the shadows.' Now... I know the true reason why." Orihime finished quietly.

Both orange-haired teens sat in silence, the only sound being the machines that kept Rukia's heart beating, and the slow ticking of the clock.

* * *

Toshirou sat outside of Mitsuki's room, face placed heavily in his hands. Momo was asleep in the chair next to him.

Suddenly he felt a presence occupate the chair on his left. He let his head move slightly, just enough to get a glimpse of the thirteen-year old girl sitting beside him. She had short, black hair, and a pained stare. Toshirou immediately recognized her.

"You're... Kurosaki Karin, right?" He asked, lifting his head. Karin nodded slowly. She turned to look at him, and he saw just how dull her eyes were. Her what he assumed brown eyes had dulled into a light gray. She nodded, and uttered a quiet, "yeah".

She cleared her throat, and asked, "So, is that Mitsuki chick your girlfriend or something?"

Toshirou almost choked on air.

"N-no, she's just a good friend."

Karin smirked. "Sure she is, kid."

Toshirou glared at the young Kurosaki. "It's true! And besides, I'm probably older than you." Karin took a deep breath, straightening herself in her chair. "I'm thirteen. You're.... twelve?" Toshirou could've strangled her then and there. "I'm fifteen!" Sure Toshirou was a little short for his age. That didn't mean this _brat_ could boss him around like that!

"You _are_?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes! I am!" Toshirou huffed. It was already bad enough Momo had picked up on the nickname 'Shirou-chan' from Mitsuki, but now this Kurosaki brat was giving him lip?!

"So... Kurosaki's your brother, huh?" Karin nodded. "Yeah. I'm so happy he's awake; I wish I could say the same about Kuchiki-san. She's probably the only person who's made Ichi-nii smile since mom died."

"What about you?" Karin continued after a moment of silence. "Oh, Mitsuki? She... she's just Mitsuki. Pig-headed, idiotic, in desperate need of therapy. But... Ever since she found out about Rukia, Byakuya, even Hisana, she... she's been so serious. Not to mention if she had been any angrier these past few days, we would probably be dead."

Karin smiled slightly. "Well, it's probably best if you..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A voice broke Karin off from her sentence. "Oh, yes?" Karin asked. Toshirou felt a knot form in his stomach. This was Mitsuki's nurse.

"Kuchiki-san, Mitsuki, I mean, has woken up." Toshirou breathed a sigh of relief. But why did this woman sound so... depressed?

"But, I have some bad news. She... she won't make it, I'm afraid. She was already weak enough from her... illness, I'm sure you already know what it is, and along with the beating, plus all the jerking around the police and paramedics did when they found her, let's just say her body couldn't handle it. She can barely speak. At the most she has about an hour left. If you want, you can go see her."

"Thank you," Toshirou breathed out quickly, running to Mitsuki's room, Karin trailing close behind.

* * *

"Hey," Tatsuki said, walking in.

"Ohayou, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said, smiling at her friend. "Kuchiki-san... hasn't woken up?" Orihime shook her head. "She's been making progress, though. She was mumbling in her sleep a few minutes ago." Tatsuki smiled slightly. "That's good. I just wish she _was _up. Mitsuki... they say she won't make it."

"WHAT?!?!" Ichigo and Orihime yelled in unison.

"Yeah. Toshirou-san wanted me to see if Kuchiki was awake yet. You know, so Rukia could at least _see _the last sane person in her family alive." Tatsuki looked over at the sleeping Rukia. Ichigo had his head down, his fingers tightly clutching the fabric of the hospital blankets.

* * *

"Mit-chan?"

Mitsuki weakly turned her head to look at Toshirou in the eyes. "Ohayou." She said quietly. She smiled and took in a sharp breath.

"Wow... so... I'm not gonna make it, huh?" Toshirou shook his head. No.

"Heh... I figured as much. I was always the sickly one in the family. Always the first one to get the flu... was the only one to be plauged with something as horrible as _this_." She tried to sit up, but only succedded in propping herself up on her elbows.

Toshirou was just about to scold her, to tell her to rest, but thought better of it. Why spend her last moments arguing?

"Is... is Rukia awake yet?" Mitsuki asked, her voice a little too hopeful.

"No... no she isn't. She's in a comatose state. She may never wake up." Mitsuki closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

It was becoming harder to breathe, to focus.

"I s-see." She felt her arms get weaker, and before she knew it, her head crashed against the pillow. She started coughing, and blood oozed from the hand she was covering her mouth with.

"I... have one more thing to ask, Shirou-chan."

Toshirou smiled sadly. Shirou-chan. The name that had cursed him for so many years actually sounded like music to him, for once.

"Tell Rukia_.._."Mitsuki leaned forward, and whispered, _"I'm sorry"_

Toshirou's eyes widened. "N-no. I won't. I never will. You know why? Because your going to tell her yourself. I'll make sure of it... I'll-" But the last part was cut off by Toshirou's dry mouth.

This was it.

She was gone.

* * *

**I actually got a hold of a laptop in Paris! HAHA! It's my roommate's so I have to be quick on using it. I actually wrote half of it down before I left, and just finished writing the other half. In Paris. At 3:00 in the morning. Damn. My teacher will NOT be happy.**

**Yep... I killed my own OC.**

**Be lucky I didn't kill any of the major characters!**

**Mitsuki was just a character I put in to thicken the plot and add more drama.**

**So anyway, only a chapter or two more and we'll be done with_ Bleeding Love_, and then on to the sequel, _Omoide, _which takes place three years after _Bleeding Love_.**

**And just so you guys know, "Omoide" means "Memories" In Japanese.**

**See you next time!**

**-Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	15. It's All Right

****

Hello Everyone!

**Finally got back from my 'feild trip' on Thursday.**

**So, anyway, I got the second-to-last installment of _Bleeding Love_.**

**I'm so happy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN BLEEDING LOVE, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE PLOT AND OC'S!!!**

* * *

**It's All Right**

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
**--Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**_

* * *

Tatsuki and Momo raced through the crowded sidewalks of Karakura's main street.

"Damn you Arisawa!!" Momo screamed through the crowds.

"M-me? What did I do?" Tatsuki asked as Momo finally caught up with her. "If you hadn't failed your driving test frickin' eight times, you would have your licence, and most likely, a car, which could drive us to Ichigo's in _under_ five minutes!"

"Ya, sure, blame all this on me."

"I am!"

* * *

Tatsuki and Momo finally stopped in front of Ichigo's home.

"Kurosaki-san... Ichigo? Yuzu? Karin?! Anyone home?!" Momo started yelling. Then Ichigo opened the door, Karin and Isshin standing behind him. Isshin and Karin had a look of shock on their face, while Ichigo had one of boredom.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. _At least he looks better than he did last week._ She thought, offering a smile to her orange-haired friend.

In return, he shifted his feet, and quietly asked, in a raspy voice, "What is it Tatsuki?"

And Tatsuki, out of breath, finally wheezed out the words Ichigo had been waiting to hear for the past three weeks.

"She's awake."

* * *

Toshirou looked down, placing freshly cut lillies on the cold, gray stone.

"I know they were your favorite..." He said solemnly.

"I just got Karin's call, you know, Karin, Kurosaki's sister?" He took in a breath. "Kiyone and Yoruichi... promised they would come down in about a week. You know, to say goodbye." He sighed. Even if she wasn't _actually_here, how was he supposed to tell Mitsuki _this_?

"The call was about... _her_."

The wind died down, as if urging him to continue.

"...She's awake. After three weeks she's finally awake."

The wind picked up, leaves in the trees around him rustling.

Almost like they were happy.

"But... There's something else..."

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he, Momo, Tatsuki, Karin, and Yuzu stood at the front desk of Karakura Hospital.

"Exactly what I meant. Amnesia. She can't remember you guys, Kaitou, or any of her life. We asked her some questions, and she told us all she could recall was a familiar, male voice." Unohana said, shaking her head.

"A male voice?" Tatsuki asked. "It could be Byakuya, his voice echoing somewhere in her subconscious."

"Kaitou? That whackjob was stalking Rukia for months!" Momo exclaimed.

Karin looked away. "Ichi-nii...? After all, they _did_love each other..." She mumbled. Yuzu looked at her twin.

"What was that Karin?!" She yelled.

"Huh?!" Karin looked up in shock. Had she said that out loud? "I-I mean _do_! They _do_ love each other!"

Yuzu shrugged, calming down.

"Her room is number 758. Right down that hallway, and to the right." Unohana said, pointing to the long corridor on her left.

The group ran straight for the room, Momo, who was pulling up the back shouting, "Arigatou gozimasu, Unohana-san!"

* * *

Ichigo walked into Rukia's room.

The group had decided he should go in first, given the situation.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

There, sitting on the bed was Rukia, a blank look in her amethyst eyes. She was staring out the window, humming a soft tune.

"R-Rukia?" He spoke in a dry voice.

She turned slowly, tilting her head. "You know me?" She asked in a confused voice. She pouted a little. "I'm sorry... my head's a bit... jumbled, right now. I can't remember anything." She spoke in a light, carefree tone, as if it was as simple as discussing the weather.

Ichigo smiled sadly. He had never seen her this... carefree before.

Even when she was with him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't catch your name!" Rukia said, patting the spot next to her, signaling for him to sit.

He obliged, and smiled ruefully. "The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. I go to your high school."

"Oh." Rukia said, grinning. She leaned back, her head against the wall. The two were silent for a couple minutes, then Rukia spoke again. "Were... were we ever close? You know, friends?"

Ichigo bit his lip. "Somewhat." He felt his heart drop when he saw her eyes dull a little, then focus on the ground. "One of your _very best friends _Tatsuki used to go to the same dojo I did when I was a kid. We used to spar together, and I met you through her."

"I see." She spoke in dissapointment, almost as if she expected something else.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned to see a light haired woman at the door, smiling broadly. 'Isane Kotetsu' was the name on her name tag. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over. You need to leave now." She smiled, if possible, wider. "I'll give you guys two more minutes."

"I'll come by again later." Ichigo said, shaking her hand. She uncomfortably shook it back. "Thanks."

He turned to leave, when her voice stopped him again. "Hold on,"

She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He hugged her small frame back, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," She said, releasing her grip and falling back on the hospital bed. "I... I can't explain it, but I just felt like I needed to do that." She shrugged, and smiled broadly.

He smiled back.

"It's alright."

* * *

Tatsuki grabbed the back of Ichigo's hair as soon as he exited the hospital room.

The others had left, leaving only Tatsuki there.

"ICHIGO! What the hell was that?!" She said, yanking his head.

"OW! What the hell?! What are you talking about?!"

Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell her the truth? What was the deal with that 'just friends' crap?!"

"Did you not see her Tatsuki?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shh!" Was heard from a nearby nurse.

"Sorry ma'am." Ichigo put on a fake smile, and dragged Tatsuki into an empty room. "Tatsuki." He started. She was hurt. Emotionally and physically. I can't hurt her anymore. She only left because Kaitou threteaned to hurt me and my family. She's in that bed because she was _protecting _us!" He sighed. "It's my turn to protect _her_."

"Okay. But you were her last hope. Where is she gonna stay now?" Tatsuki asked, shifting her weight to her left foot.

"Mitsuki. On the back of her lettler was a copy of her will. It said Rukia got Tsukiko, Mitsuki's old mother's home. It's here in Karakura, about five minutes away from your house." Ichigo said, giving her the copy.

"So... Mitsuki had a choice: Live here in Karakura, her phsyco father trailing her every day, or live in an apartmant building on the East Side of Tokyo." Tatsuki chewed on her bottom lip. "She made the right choice for Tokyo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Her losing her memory was terribly cliche, I know because in every one of these stories I've read, they lose their memories.**

**But it had to be done. If not, the story would've ended this chapter.**

**I just got back this morning, and let me just say: PARIS IS AWSOME! Damn expensive, but still, AWSOME!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--Tsuki Meroko Uchiha**


	16. Concrete Angel

**Last chapter of Bleeding Love *sob***

**It's EXTREMLEY short, just a little picture of Rukia starting her new life.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT & OC's!**

* * *

**Gutai Tenshi  
_Concrete Angel_**

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**_--Concrete Angel by Martina McBride_**

* * *

"So... this is the place. 7859 Lorelei Road." Tatsuki said, patting Rukia on the back, looking at the paper in her hand.

"Dang..." Momo whistled. "Are you sure this is a house? It looks more like a castle." Orihime nodded in agreement.

The house was four-stories, and looked old and expensive. It had a beautiful garden, suprising since no one lived in it for the past ten years. "Why's the garden so well-kept? I thought no one lived here. As a matter of fact... the whole house seems in order. No peeling paint... chipped boards. Nothing." Rukia said, walking up he driveway.

"The neighbors kept it in repair. Their names are Shirayuki and Zangetsu. Aperrantly Shirayuki and Zangetsu used to be good friends with Tsukiko-san. I think that's Shirayuki-san over there," Orihime said, waving to a woman who looked in her mid-to-late forties. She had flowing bluish-silver hair, and metallic blue eyes. She jogged up to them, and shook Rukia's hand.

"Hello, my name is Shirayuki. I'm _one _of your new neighbors! The other is my lazy-ass husband, who, by this time, _SHOULD GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND GREET THIS WONDERFUL GIRL!!_" Shirayuki screamed, just loud enough for the entire block to hear.

"T-Thank you, Sh-shirayuki-san!" Rukia said, shaken by the scream.

"I can show you around the house, if you like. It's so beautiful, and don't worry, it's all been paid for. I knew Mitsuki since she was a little girl, she was very responsible. She would _never_ do anything like leave all that money for one fifteen year old girl to pay off on her own." Shirayuki smiled brightly, flashing her movie-star white teeth.

"Th-that sounds good." Rukia said, offering a small smile. "But I have a question..."

"What did you want, woman?!" A gruff voice asked, a man around the same age as Shirayuki walking up. He had curly, long brown hair, and wore black glasses.

"Oh, Zangetsu-kun, this is Rukia Kuchiki, our new neighbor! She's Kaitou's stepdaughter. She had to leave because of well... you know." Shirayuki furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I never liked him, and I warned Tsukiko too! Now look where she ended up because of that... that... son of a bfffhs-!"

Shirayuki was cut off as Zangetsu covered her mouth with his hand. "Excuse my wife, girls, she hasn't taken her pills yet, and..OW! DAMN YOU WOMAN!"

Shirayuki bit him.

"That's what you get for being such a..." As the two kept arguing, the four girls swiveled their heads, eyes shifting from husband to wife, like they were watching a tennis game.

"Hey, Orihime," Momo said, tugging on the auburn-haired girl's sleeve. "Yes, Hinamori-san?"

"Don't you think those two are just like an older version of Ichigo and Rukia?" Orihime looked back at the two, and giggled softly. "They are... aren't they?"

* * *

A half hour later Shirayuki was walking through the old Kuchiki house, Momo Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia trailing close behind.

After the argument, Zangetsu left for the neighboring house, grumbling and muttering to himself all the way.

"So this house was actually built in the 1800's?" Tatsuki asked, looking around in awe. Shirayuki nodded. "Yes. Actually, it was built by Ms. Kuchiki's great, great, great grandfather, I believe," She smiled at Rukia. "Oh! I'm sorry Rukia, didn't you have a question? That idiot Zangetsu made me forget all about it!"

"Yes... you said something about a girl named 'Mitsuki'. Who is she? We must have been close, since she left me a house in her will! And she... she's dead? Just who was this Mitsuki person?" Rukia asked, stopping in her tracks.

Shirayuki was shocked. "Rukia! What are you talking about? Mitsuki Kuchiki is your si-!" But she was cut off as Momo and Tatsuki grabbed her arms, dragging her into the nearest room.

"Shhhhh!!" They shushed as Shirayuki opened her mouth. "We can explain. Rukia, after the _encounter_, lost her memories. She can't remember any of her family, heck, it took her a whole school week to get her to memorize _our _names after we told her!" Momo said, frowning.

"So, please, _please_, don't tell her anything about Mitsuki, at least not yet." Tatsuki said, out of breath. "I garuntee she'll know before the weekend. Just don't say anything. Please?"

Shirayuki bit her lip.

"I don't like this idea... But I won't tell a soul."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia-chan!" Shirayuki said, walking away.

"Bye, and thanks for the tour!" Rukia said, waving. She turned, and was suprised to see Tatsuki Momo, and Orihime still there. "What are you guys still doing here?"

Tatsuki smirked. "Need help unpacking?"

Rukia nodded, and smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**End**

**Yeah.**

**Omoide should be out BEFORE May 1st, I also have to work on the cover for that story. I almost ALWAYS do a cover for multi-chapter stories.**

**Anyway,**

**TMU out.**

**A special thanks to:**

_rukiadeathkuchiki_

_**LeRukia**_

_imthebrideofbyakuya_

_**rukiaichigo15chappy**_

_dragonsmaiden66_

_**Lunata**_

_Cardboard_

_**Link Fangirl01**_

_echo171_

_**Sorrow474**_

_KoottaSakura_

_**TAKCH1**_

_SilverStella_

_**Ryuuki**_

_Garret-is-Mine_

_**Insistence**_

_Angelyn_

_**star13**_

_ninna06_

**And all the others who reviewed but I'm too lazy to write down!**


End file.
